Shakugan no Shana A Different Story
by xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: Read inside for the whole summary.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone xxxDreamingflowerxxx here with a new story, but I have to notify you guys that this time my sister is the one who wrote this story. She was too lazy to make a fanfiction account, so she suggested me to upload it on mine account. The first few chapters will be uploaded pretty soon since she finished those already, but I am not sure for the other chapters. I'll still appreciated if you guys leave comments for my sis' story. I think it's pretty good, sadly not the length of my chapter, but twins aren't always the same XD.

Here is the summary guys: What if Yuji wasn't a Torch but a Tomogara, and not just a Tomogara, but Bal Masque's leader living a human life for some reason. In order to maintain his peaceful life, he tries to keep his identity a secret from other Tomogara and the Flame Haze. But what will he do when he meets up with the Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite and the Tenjou no Gouka. How will Yuji be able to keep his identity a secret with a Flame Haze keeping an eye on him and Tomogara who are coming one by one to Misaki?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Credits go to my sis and Takahashi Yashichiro.

* * *

**Prologue: I am not a human**

Misaki city, a city in Japan that is quite peaceful, that's what normal people would think. In a park a five year old little boy is watching a bunch of children around his age play with a ball. The boy is just staring without doing anything. Then the ball rolls towards the boy, he grabs it and looks at it. One of the children that was playing with it ran towards him.

"Um, can you return it to me please."

The boy looks at the girl and gives her, her ball back. When the girl looked at the boys eyes she noticed that he was a little odd, he didn't had the expression of a five year old he looked serious. His eyes were dark blue and his pupils looked like that of a snake.

"Oi Natsumi-chan what are you taking a long!" One of the other kids yelled.

"I'm coming!"

The other kids walked towards them.

"Thank you for returning it" Natsumi said.

The little boy just nodded.

"Hey you wanna play with us?"

"Uh..."

The boy looked behind him, a young woman around her early twenties was sitting on a bench behind the boy. The boy looked with a worried expression at the woman. The woman just gave him a gentle smile. The boy looked back at the kids.

"No thank you, that is not necessary for me."

The boy bowed before them and walked towards the young woman. The kids looked all surprised at him.

"Oi Tomoki! Shall we continue to play then, even if where uneven."

"That boy is a little weird isn't he?"

The kids continued playing.

"What is it Yu-chan? Why won't you play with the other kids?" The woman asked the little boy.

"What is the use of playing with children of that age mother?" The boy asked his mom.

The mother looked a little worried at her son.

After a whole day in the park the mother and son returned home.

"Mother, what was the use of this trip?"

"It is so you could have played with kids around your age and have some fun."

"Fun?"

"Yes, enjoying your time and learn about new things."

"That is not necessary for me."

"Of course it is Yu-chan, every child your age needs to play with others in order to socialize."

"But, I am not normal! I am not even human, I am a monster that devours humans! That is the reason I do not need others, they will all get killed, just like my older brother!"

"Oh Yu-chan it doesn't matter if you are human or not you don't harm people and it wasn't your fault that your brother died when you got born. Yu-chan you are not a monster you are my son and I love you very much."

"But mother!"

"No buts, now go watch some television while I'll make dinner. How about your favorite dish, that will cheer you up."

The boy sighed and went to the living room to watch TV. The boy looked at his right hand and focused on his right hand then it got surrounded by black flame.

_That is right, I'm not human, I am a Guze no Ou._

* * *

Me: I really loved the prologue. What about you guys?

Yuji: I didn't even know you had a sister.

Me: Well you don't have to know anything about me and you should be happy that she's also a big Shakugan no Shana fan.

Shana: At least her first story isn't as twisted as your.

Me: She's also a big fan of my parody ;).

Shana: You have a weird family.

Me: Nah we're just the otaku duo and we have good sense of humor.

Alastor: So when will the official first chapter be posted?

Me: Well pretty soon, since I don't want to have the readers be stuck with only a prologue, but for the other chapters it depends if my sis is too lazy in writing the next chapters. So please review guys, I can send the message to my sis since she's always with me XD.


	2. The beginning of a story

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even this story XD.

* * *

My life has change a lot since these past months. Ever since that girl came into my life, I keep staring at her in a surprised shock. She was sitting on my bed with only lingerie on.

"Sh… Sh… Shana?"

"Yuji, please make me yours."

It all started 6 months ago.

* * *

*Beep, beep, beep*

"Ugh… hmmm!"

*crash*

"Uh?"

I look up from my bed to take a look at the sound that sounded like something broke.

"*sigh* not again."

I got dressed and went downstairs.

"Good morning Yu-chan." My mother said when I came downstairs.

"Ohayou." I said back to her while I went to the table and putted my broken alarm next to my breakfast.

"Yu-chan did you broke your alarm again?" my mother asked me.

"I still have trouble controlling my power when I'm sleepy." I said to her.

"Well I guess we need to buy a new one today." She said.

I just nodded and took a bite from my bread, it seemed to have become a habit of mine. Sleeping, eating all the other things human do.

"Well Yu-chan finish your breakfast fast. I don't want you to be late on your first day of high school." She said.

"Yes mother." I said calm.

"Yu-chan are you sure you don't want me take make an bentou?'' she asked.

"No thank you mother, I don't need to eat actually, it is fine like this.''

"ok, have a nice day and I hope you can make some new friends." She said while smiling.

I finished my breakfast and went to school.

* * *

My first year of high school I thought, while I walked to school I took a notice of my surroundings. People where just doing their daily routine without the notice that there were some humans who had a flame inside of their body. I took a deep sign, and I thought that I asked him to hunt in another city. I liked my daily life; it is calm and peaceful and for some reason I enjoyed it. As I walked to the school entrance I heard a voice calling out to me.

"Sakai!"

"Uh?" I turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Ike!" I said as my childhood friend ran towards me.

"It's a surprise to see you here Sakai."

"I could say the same, I thought that you went to an elite school?"

"That's not really for me, I refer a public school over a private, so what about you? You got the best grade from the entire school."

"I preferred a school close to my home."

"So, you still have trouble with those monsters coming here?"

"Yeah, I guess that won't change."

We walked to the hall to change or shoes, when I got greeted by someone.

"Yo."

I tall boy with short dark brown hair greeted me, he was with another boy who looked less friendly.

"… nice to meet you!" I said, I've never been good with communicating with people.

"You don't need to scream, where not deaf." The other boy said rudely, as they walked away.

I stared surprised at the boys while they left.

"That's Satou Keisaku I've heard that he was a delinquent when he was in middle school and other one is Tanaka Eita, since they started to hang out together Satou hasn't gotten in much trouble." Ike said.

"…"

"Don't worry Sakai, it's impossible to get along with everyone in your class. There are always some people you can't get along with." Ike said to cheer me up.

"But, I hardly get along with people."

"That's because you've never tried to meet new people, let's go before we get late to class."

* * *

It's been a month since I entered high school, I still had to get used to it, everything was still new to me and I had to admit the thing that made me nervous was that all the girls who passed by me kept staring at me. Even in class the most of them kept looking at me, did they noticed that I was not human? But, humans aren't supposed to feel my power of existence.

"Sakai, can you read the next page?" The teacher asked.

"Huh?" I got out of my trance and tried to look for the right page. On accident my pencil fell on the ground and I tried to grab it, when a pair of hands was before me. I looked up and I saw the girl next to me had grabbed my pencil for me, I think her name was Hirai Yukari.

"Page seven." She whispered to me.

I nodded and went to page 7.

''Father came back from Tokyo. I started going to the school established in place of the former feudal clan's school. To go to school, I walked through the wooden door to the west of the field located outside the main gate. The wooden door remains as it had from the old days, and an old man, about fifty years old, lives there. "

* * *

After classes ended I was ready to pack my pack.

"Hey Ike, would you like to go look for some cd's after school?" I asked him.

"Sorry Sakai, I have cramp school after this. My parents want me to go to a good university after I graduate, maybe next time." He said and left the class.

I signed, just when I got out of the class room I heard the sound of running behind me and when I turned around to look I saw a bunch of girls running towards me.

"Kyaaa Sakai-san!"

"… Crap." I ran as fast as I could and left the school grounds. I entered the shopping district but the girls kept chasing me, this has been going on ever since I entered high school. I ran into a street only noticing that it was a dead-end.

"Not good, what am I supposed to do now."

When the girls ran into the street they saw nothing.

"That's weird, I swear I saw Sakai-san running to this street?"

"Yeah me too, where could he be?"

Above on one of the buildings, I watched how the girls tried to find me.

"Sigh, another day where I get chased, I wonder when this will end."

I looked around me and jumped down at the other side of the building, lucky for me it was that kind of street where almost no one goes, I walked forward and ended up on the main street of the shopping district. Not far from where I stood was the CD shop, I entered the shop and to my surprise I saw Hirai-san checking out some CD's.

"Ah, you're the one that sits next to me in class, Sakai Yuji right? "

"Yea, and you are Hirai Yukari if I'm correct and thanks for helping me in class today."

"You're welcome, so I see that you're alone, isn't Ike with you today?"

"No he has cramp school today, why?"

"No-nothing it's just that you're always together." She said as she turned her face away while blushing.

Does this mean that she likes Ike? Well I'm not good with love so I wasn't sure.

"Well anyways I see you tomorrow Sakai." She said and then she walked away.

I stood there watching her leave deep in thought, so does she like Ike or not, I wondered. Suddenly I felt a presence close by. A Tomogara? No a Rinne, but I also felt another presence coming closer. Shit, a Flame Haze was in town and I was too busy to notice the presences of both coming closer, before I could take any action the sky became stained in red and a giant baby and a ball of woman heads appeared.

"*Sign* I've heard that the Kariudo always had a strange taste in creating Rinne, but I wouldn't expect him to have a giant baby and a ball full of woman heads as Rinne."

The Rinnes looked at me.

"So you're that Guze no Ou that talked to our master last week." The woman said.

"It seems the Kariudo decided to ignore my warning." I said.

"Sorry Guze no Ou, but our master needs this city so you have to say farewell to this world."

The giant baby Rinne reached its hand out to me, but I immediately jumped and threw a ball of black flame at it.

"ARRRRHHHGG, no this color, you can't be…!"

"*Sign* I was a bit to reckless with that, now that you know who I am, I have to silence you forever."

I was ready to launch another attack at the Rinne when the other one suddenly got behind me.

"Crap, I forgot about the other one."

When the Rinne was about to attack me, suddenly a sword cut through it.

A beautiful young woman appeared, she had flaming hair and burning eyes and she looked like she was 17 years old. She was wearing a black shirt and pants and a jacked over it holding a nodachi.

"A fight between a Guze no Ou and two Rinne?" She asked.

"It seems like it." Said a voice that came from the pendant she was wearing.

Out of the baby came a woman, the Kariudo really has some strange hobbies.

"I wouldn't expect to meet the Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite here." She said while glaring at her.

The girl didn't respond, she held her nodachi up ready to cut the Rinne open when the other Rinne got up ready to attack her. She avoided the attack and slashed it. Killing it in an instance, meanwhile the other Rinne tried to kill her. I shot a silver flame at her. Out of the burned Rinne came a other one that looked like a small doll. It looked like those kind of souvenirs that have a smaller one inside every time you opened another one, those things get me always get me on my nerves. Before the Flame Haze or I could do something she flew away. This isn't good…

"The Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite walked toward me and pointed her nodachi to me."

"Wait, you shouldn't be so hasty, he doesn't seem to be in the mood to fight." Her pendant said.

"Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite right? Then I guess that you must be the Tenjou no Gouka, Alastor." I said to the pendant.

"Indeed." The Tenjou no Gouka said.

"If you would be so kind I can explain myself, there's no need to kill me, I don't eat humans." I said.

"Can we be sure that you're telling the truth?" The Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite asked.

"That's why I said let's talk this matter out."

"Fine." She said.

She used her power of existence to recover the damage that was caused by the fight and undid the Fuzetsu.

She followed me into a snack bar and I ordered some drinks for us.

* * *

"Then let's start with identifying." She said while she took a sip of her drink.

"Sorry, but I can't give you my title only my name." I said calmly.

She gave me an irritated look and took another sip from her drink.

"So and you say that you don't hurt humans?'

"Umm, excuse me but would you want to order something to eat too?"

We looked both up and saw the waitress standing close to us. The Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite took a look in the menu.

"Ramen." she said.

The waitress then looked at me.

"No thank you."

"Alright, if you have a minute madam your ramen will be done in a few minutes." The waitress said and then she walked to the kitchen.

"So, as I was saying a Guze no Ou can't survive without power of existence, it's impossible for you not to eat humans." She said after the waitress was gone.

"That's true, I can't live without the power of existence, but I have my own method of surviving." I said calmly.

"And you're not going to tell what method you're using?"

I looked at her for a second and took another sip of my drink.

"Is this related to why you won't tell us your title?"

"Kinda."

"So then what is your name, you said that you could tell me."

"Sakai Yuji." I said and took another sip.

"Hmm, I've never heard of that name." The Tenjou no Gouka said.

"That's because I prefer not to be known by others."

"So you…"

"Your ramen is done." The waitress said as she make walking towards us.

I swear that she was looking at me while she putted the ramen on the table, actually I had the feeling that I've been watched ever since I came in this snack bar.

The Flame Haze started to look at her ramen and started to eat.

After we were done I left a bill and we walked a bit.

"Well since you paid for my dinner I guess I can let this one slip, usually Tomogara don't invite Flame Haze for dinner and pay for it." She said while she bought some melon pan from a shop.

"Well that's because I was raised with humans, so I know their habits."

The Flame Haze looked at me with a surprised look.

"So, then I would like to hear your name too." I said.

"I don't have a name." She said to me.

I looked with a surprised look at her. "Weren't you human before, how come you don't have a name, didn't your parents gave you one?"

"Urusai urusai urusai! It's none of your business." She yelled irritated.

I looked at the sky and saw that it was dark already. Oh shit, my mother is going to get worried.

"It was an honor to meet you Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite and Tenjou o Gouka but I have to leave now." I said as a bowed and walked away from them.

"Don't think that I will trust you!" She yelled after me.

I waved them goodbye before I disappeared.

"You think that we can trust him."

"I don't know Alastor, but for sure let's keep an eye on him.

* * *

"Yu-chan, where have you been, don't you know how worried I was? It's already 8 pm!"

"I'm sorry, something came up; I went to buy some CD's after school and then I forgot the time."

"Where you attacked Yu-chan?"

"Uuh… well, yes a little." I knew that I couldn't lie to my mother, she knew me too well.

"I knew it, Yu-chan next time when school ends go straight home. I don't want you to get in trouble.

"Don't worry they were killed, well… one got away."

"Oh Yu-chan." She said and she put her hands in front of her face.

"I'm sorry, I was reckless."

"there is nothing we can do now, now let's have dinner. I've waited enough.

After I finished my dinner; I took a bath, brushed my teeth and went to bed.

"That Flame Haze, she has followed me all along... I guess I'll take care of that tomorrow."

* * *

"Oh my Marianne how could this have happened, I knew that I shouldn't have let you go if there's another Tomogara in the city."

"I'm sorry goshujin-sama, it won't happen again."

"I know my Marianne, don't worry, I'll just sent another Rinne."

"But goshujin-sama, a Flame Haze appeared in the city; the Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite and about the Tomogara that's here, he has a black flame, we have to be careful."

"Black flame, it couldn't be, two of them are here in the city, so the Tomogara that talked to me before was..."

"Goshujin-sama?"

"Oh, don't worry my Marianne I'll make sure everything will be alright, but the Guze no Ou with the black flame and silver shadow is alive… this is really going to be interesting, I've heard rumors about the Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite, some Tomogara who have seen her said that she was really beautiful, I really can't wait to meet the both of them.

* * *

And so Yuji and Shana met. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did.

Yuji: ... you posted this one pretty quick.

Me: My sis has finished this chapter a long time ago.

Shana: So has she finished other chapters too?

Me: I am not gonna tell hehe.

Shana: Meanie.

Me: Your welcome, okay guys till next chapter bb.


	3. The Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite Shana

Disclaimer: I don't own Shakugan no Shana or this story.

* * *

Chapter 2 The Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite Shana

"Beep Beep beep beep!"

*Crash*

"Hmmm… *snore*"

"Yu-chan it's already time to get up or you'll be late!"

"Huh? …. CRAP I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

I jumped out of bed only to only to fall over my blanket that was lying half on the ground, as I hurried to dress myself up and almost jumped down stairs. Running to the living room.

"Sorry, I broke the alarm again. " I said as I drank my glass of juice empty.

"How rare for you to over sleep Yu-chan, is the incident of yesterday still bother you?"

"Sorry I don't have time to chat mother, I need to hurry." I said and I rushed outside.

I was too busy with not getting late, that I forgot about the Flame Haze that was stalking me. As I got outside I saw her standing next to my house.

"I didn't know that these days the job of Flame Haze is stalking Tomogara." I said.

The Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite glared at me.

"Where not stalking you, where only observing you." The Tenjou no Gouka said.

"Just because you said that you don't eat humans doesn't mean that we can trust you." The Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite said.

"Sure." I said and ran to school.

On my way I met Hirai Yukari, who seemed to have turned in a Torch.

"Hirai-san you have to hurry or you will be late."

She looked at me and nodded. I sighed and dragged her with me to school. Just because she became a Torch, doesn't mean that she can skip school, if this is going to be her last day then she should make the best of it.

* * *

"Sakai, you're late!"

My teacher told me when we entered the class room.

"Where sorry sensei." I said as I bowed.

"We? Oh that's right Hirai is there too, I didn't saw her." He said as he looked at Hirai-san.

" What happened Sakai, you're usually on time?" Ike said as I sat on my chair.

"I'll explain that later." I said as I opened my textbook.

At lunch I sat together with Ike and Hirai while discussing about the material we had today.

"Don't you think we got quite some homework for history today?" Ike asked.

"Not really at least I can get a peaceful afternoon at home and it wouldn't be a problem for you Ike, since you finish your homework pretty quickly." I said.

"Yeah, Sakai you remembered what you said yesterday about hanging around at the shopping district?"

"Yea I do, what about it?"

"How about going to the arcade after school, it'll be fun."

"Ok, but is it ok if Hirai-san comes too?"

"Huh Hirai-san, oh yea sure." Ike said.

* * *

After school we went to the shopping district to spent some time, after we shook off my stalking fangirls from school. First we went to the CD shop to check some CD's, then we decided to take a photo together.

"So how does this work?" I asked.

"You need to put a coin in here in then you take a picture." Ike explained.

I looked behind me and saw the Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite looking at while making a sign, that she wanted to talk to me.

"I'll be back later ok, you two can make a photo without me."

"Ok?" Ike said while scratching his head."

"What is it?" I asked her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"What do you think I'm doing, Hanging around with my friends."

"You do know that she is going to disappear."

"Yeah so, that doesn't mean I can't hang around with her, can I?"

"Why would a Guze no Ou hang around with humans?"

"I grew up with humans and isn't it better it proves that humans and Tomogara can live together."

"What are you talking about?" She said with an irritated look.

"You know what I don't have time for this, if you want to stalk me then fine but, don't bother me."

I walked back to Ike and Hirai.

"Sakai what was that?" Ike asked.

"Nothing how did the photo end up?"

"It looks good."

After that we went to the arcade to play some games.

"Wow Sakai you got another high score, how come you're so good at it?" Ike asked.

"I don't know actually, so shall I get something to eat and drink for you guys?"

"Sure but only if you get something for yourself too, I never see you eat or drink anything."

That's because I don't really need it."

"Then only for this time, ok?"

"Alright Ike."

I went to get us or food and drinks, but when I came back Hirai-san was gone and Ike was playing on Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"Ike, where is Hirai-san?"

"Who?"

"The girl who was with us."

"Oh yeah, I think she left."

"Where too?"

"I don't know."

I sighed.

"Ok, I'm going to look for her, here is your burger and cola."

"Sakai?"

* * *

I found her near a river, looking at the picture she took with Ike.

"Oh, there you are. You suddenly left I have your drink and frites here."

Hirai-san just nodded.

"I wanted to be alone for a while."

"Huh, ok?"

"Thank you Sakai-san."

"For what?"

"For this day, I would have never thought that I was able to spent some the with Ike and have this memento." She said.

Oh, um you're welcome."

And then she disappeared I saw the Flame Haze standing behind me holding the last piece of existence of Hirai-san.

"So, your stalking is going to stop?" I asked her.

"Urusai urusai urusai! How can you be like that?" She said to me.

"Like what?"

"Living like a human without eating their existence."

"Oh, so now you do believe me."

"Urusai urusai urusai!"

"YOU* think that after one day that we can trust you, besides there is still the other one lurking around in this city." The Tenjou no Gouka said.

"We need a better view of your life style Tomogara."

"Just call me by my name Sakai Yuji, I find it very insulting that you call me Tomogara."

"I won't do that! I never call a Tomogara by its name."

"Then how about I call you by a name."

"I don't have a name I told you that already."

"Then what do the other Flame Haze call you?"

"They call me Alastor's Flame Haze, Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite or they call me after my nodachi; Nietono no Shana."

"Then you will be Shana from now on."

"I don't need a name and especially a name given by a Tomogara!"

"I think that Shana is a beautiful name, it suits you."

Shana started to blush looked away from me.

Urusai urusai urusai! Just do whatever you want!"

And from that day on the Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite was known as Shana.

* * *

That night I couldn't sleep, for some reason I kept thinking about Shana. Was it because I gave her a name… a Guze no Tomogara, a Guze no Ou giving a name to a Flame Haze…

"Alastor what do you think?"

"Hmm I don't know but I would like to know more about that Tomogara."

"A Guze no Tomogara that lives with humans, he has a family, he doesn't need to devour power of existence to survive, he refuses to tell his title and he talks naturally to Flame Haze as if we're the same beings."

"I think that it's because of the way he is raised, his parents must have taught him that."

"… He's pretty arrogant, the nerve to give me a name!"

"Just forget about that you don't need a name."

"You're right Alastor, … Shana eh?"

The next day I went to school as if nothing happened but it still bugged me, last night when I was finally able to fall asleep I dreamed about Shana.

"Ohayou Sakai."

"Ohayou Ike."

"Sakai about yesterday, where you able to find Hirai-san."

"Huh? Yeah."

I looked surprised at Ike, how was he able to remember Hirai-san after she burned out, unless…

I looked at the seat that was Hirai-san's and I saw Shana sitting there."

I walked up to her. "So your stalking has grown to a higher level."

"It's not stalking, I'm observing you." She said angry.

At that moment the teacher came in.

"Ok everyone class is starting everyone to your seat get your textbook and read page 35."

As the entire class was reading while the teacher started to write some sentence on the blackboard.

"Hirai what are you doing without a notebook or textbook." Sensei said to Shana.

Shana only stared at the teacher.

"Oi, Hirai can't you hear what your sensei is saying." Said our teacher.

"You… that fill-in-the-blank problem, a meaningless spot is left blank."

"Eeee!" The teacher looked surprised at the blackboard.

This isn't a quiz, so only leave places where one can make conjectures from the context blank. The answer is: That which we call a rose, by any other name, would smell as sweet. But you wouldn't have a change of getting it right, unless you'd had memorized the original sentence and if you look at the paragraph, you're missing two more sentences."

"Wha… what are you saying?"

"Plus, your explanations sucks, and all you do is continue on an on with useless talk. If you intend to teach me, come back after your done with studying or look for another job."

"Gwwwaaah!"And our teacher fainted.

After that, more teachers got scolded by Shana; one hit his head against the window and died of losing to much blood.

"Hirai-kun! Where is my chemical formula mistaken?" our chemistry teacher asked.

"Hmm." Shana just gave him a glare.

"My life has no meaning!" our teacher screamed as he jumped out of the window.

"Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! How come all your grades in German are less than a zero? Can none of you even speak German!"

"Well actually, we do try to study but for some reason we can't memorize any German word." I replied.

"NEIN! My students are a bunch of idiots!" Or teacher screamed while he was cutting his neck open with a knife.

The next teacher looked shocked at Shana.

"Class go take a break of five minutes." He said.

When we came back, we found his body hanging with a rope around his neck. This is the first time I've actually seen dead bodies…

"Kyyaaaa!" female students started to panic .

"Somebody get a teacher!"

"No we need to call an ambulance!"

"It's already too late he's dead!"

"To the students of class 1-2, to unexplainable reasons there aren't any teachers available today, please go to your home room teacher to get the homework, you were supposed to receive and you're allowed to go home. As for the rest of the upcoming days classes are cancelled, until we found replacements."

As I walked back home I thought about the shocking events at school. Shana was next to me skipping happily.

"You… don't feel sorry for what happened to our teachers, thanks to you most of then killed them self in front of everyone."

"It's their fault that they suck at teaching and one teacher jumped out of the window outside the class so we didn't see that one."

"Only one of the six teachers."

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!"

I sighed. "Do you even plan to follow me home?"

"Yeah so, what about it?"

"Isn't that going too far? Don't you have the other Tomogara to hunt down?"

"We can't recklessly go and attack, it might be dangerous." The Tenjou no Gouka said.

"Tadaima." I said as I got home.

"Okairi Yu-chan, why are you home so early?"

"There were some problems so my class doesn't have any teacher for the following days, the school will sent us our homework is what we were told."

"I see, that's a shame."

"Well, I promised to meet Ike at the station so, I'll be going now."

"Itterasai and make sure not to encounter any trouble."

* * *

*Alastor is using kisama to Yuji, which is a vulgar way of saying you.

Me: OMG Shana you went in a killing spree! You killed six innocent people.

Shana: Your sis is the one who wrote this right? So don't blame me for that!

Me: Blame? I thought that was funny, this story is so great, if I had that in my school I could sleep till late more often.

Yuji: You think it's funny?

Me: It's a fanfic right? don't take it too serious.

Alastor: I guess crazy ideas and fantasies runs in the family right?

Me: I don't know most if my cousins aren't that otaku as my sis and I.

Shana: So you know when the next chapter will come?

Me: Nope it depends on my sis, I do try to push her into writing the next chapter, but she can be very lazy. Okay guys thanks for reading this and don't forget to leave a review.


	4. Getting closer to each other

xxxDreamingflowerxxx is back guys and I finally got my sis to fix this chapter. I wouldn't want to present my dear readers a chapter with has some plot errors. So let's get on with this.

Dislaimer: Credits go to my sis for writing this story and Takahashi Yashichiro for writing the Shakugan no Shana novel.

* * *

Chapter 3: Getting closer to each other

So Ike, Shana and I went to the station to have lunch and make our homework.

"This place looks good shall we have our lunch here?" Ike asked as he pointed to a simple bakery.

"Sure." I said.

"Hmmm..."

Shana just walked to the table outside the bakery and took a seat.

"I'm going to get our food." Shana said coldly.

"Umm ok, well can you get me a sandwich and water for me, please?" Ike asked.

"Whatever." She said and then looked at me.

"Just a soda is fine, thank you."

She nodded and went into the shop.

"Say Sakai, why did you bring Hirai along I know that the two of you hanged out quite a lot lately, but don't you think she's kind of scary?"

"Not really."

"I could have expected this from you, there's nothing you're afraid of, isn't it?"

"Hmmm…?"

"Never mind but I've been wondering this for a while, have you two been dating with each other?"

"What? Shana and I dating? Where, did you get that idea from?"

"Well that's because you guys hang out a lot and you even gave her a nickname."

"Uh, that's because." I turned around and tried to hide my face. For some reason it was irritating me.

"Here is your lunch." Shana said when she game back."

"Thanks Hirai."

"You're… welcome." Shana replied.

When I wanted to start to talk about our homework, we got interrupted by the presence of the Guze no Ou. The sky turned crimson and we were trapped inside a Fuzetsu.

"Greetings ojou-chan and gentleman, my apologies for interrupting your date."

"No need for formalities and I don't want to hear your excuses!" Shana said while she putted on her Yogasa, took out Nietono no Shana and turned into Flame Haze mode.

"Ah, I see it seems Marianne was right about the Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite being here, it seems the rumors are really true you're one of the most beautiful Flame Haze I've ever met… no, more than that. Your beauty has been even known in entire Guze."

"Why don't you tell me that after I've cut your throat open, hyyyaa!"

"Shana matte!"

I tried to stop her but she was too close to the Kariudo, before she could lay a hit on him, The Kariudo used his Hougu that took the form of poker cards to protect himself as result Shana's attack hit the surroundings. I immediately created a barrier to protect Ike and the other humans from the attack.

"What are you doing?" Shana asked.

"You really think I'll let them be harmed? Ike is my best friend, if anything happens with him… I can't let him die!"

"Usurai! You're really a strange Tomogara." Shana said.

"Hohoho this is interesting a Flame Haze and a Guze no Ou. I've never seen such a relationship before!"

"URUSAI! YUJI AND I ARE NOTHING LIKE THAT!"

"Oh, well can you explain then, why you don't call him by his title like every other Flame Haze does."

"Keh!"I felt a sudden rage inside my body and tried not to attack the Kariudo if he's going to tell who I am, then I'll make him regret for even coming here."

Shana stood there with an annoyed look face at the Kariudo.

"I… I…" She said while she looked away.

"He didn't tell you? Hahahaha! That's, very interesting I wonder how you hid your color Sai…"

"If you say any more I'll destroy your precious Rinne!" I said while holding his doll that he called Marianne up by her hair.

"NOOOO MARIANE, EVERYTHING BUT HER!"

"If you don't want her to be hurt, leave." I said in a cold tone while glaring at him.

"Hmpf, it seems like I must go then, it was a pleasure meeting the two of you." He said while he took his Rinne back and got away.

"Is everything okay?" I asked Shana.

"… Of course I am alright! It is… that… that… he knows who you are! What is it that you're hiding? It's because of whom you are right? She yelled at me.

"Shana, don't be so mad." I tried to grab her hand, but she refused and hid her face from me.

"Shana?"

"Urusai Urusai Urusai! We'll better hurry and fix the damage, well at least thanks to your spell no humans got hurt." She said while still hiding her face.

After everything got repaired the Fuzetsu disappeared and we finished our homework with Ike and went home.

I was lying on my bed thinking of everything that happened today and that was a lot. I still felt Shana's presence on the roof of my house.

"_Isn't it going to rain soon?"_

I got up and went to the roof.

"You know that it's pretty cold outside, don't you want anything to drink I have some coffee, would you like a cup?

She looked at the cup I offered her and took it.

"Thanks" She said and drank it.

"Bleh! It's too bitter!"

"I've putt some sugar in it."

"It's not enough, GET MORE!"

"*Sigh*."I looked in my pocket and took out some more bags of sugar.

"Here you go."

She grabbed it from my hand, poured it all in the coffee and drank it all empty.

"You know it's going to rain soon."

"So?"

"You'll get wet."

"I'm a Flame Haze."

"Don't you need to go home?"

"No need to, the family members of this Torch were all torches too and they burned out before this one, besides I need to keep an eye on you."

"Then, if you want you can come inside. It's better than getting soaked."

"Come inside… as in, your house… your room?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"… URUSAU URUSAI URSAI!"

When we got inside she looked around my room.

"This is your room?"

"Yes."

"It's too normal."

"What would you expect?"

"How am I supposed to know, I don't know how Tomogara live."

"That differs from each Tomogara." The Tenjou no Gouka said.

"Yu-chan it's time for bed, even if you don't have school tomorrow, that doesn't mean you can stay up the entire night!"

"Yu-chan?"Shana asked with a surprised look.

"Uummm, that's irrelevant."

"Is she your care taker?" Shana asked.

"I'll explain it tomorrow."

"No! Explain it now! Are you making use of humans?"

"No I'm not and Shana you're being too loud if you're not quiet then..."

Before I could finish my sentence I heard a knock on my door.

"Yu-chan what's going on?" My mother said while she opened the door, Shana had already disappeared I noticed that my window was a little open.

"Nothing mother, I was just… looking… for… a CD."

"Ok, but don't destroy your room like last time, ok." She said and left my room.

"*sigh* I hope Shana is ok I'll leave the window open so she can come back when she wants to."

*beep beep beep*

*Crash*

"Hmmm, zzzzzzz…"When I got rid of that annoying sound, I turned around to grab my pillow.

"Ahh...!"

"_Hmm? That's weird a pillow isn't supposed to moan… or smell this nice… or… why does my pillow feel so weird?"_

Since I was still half asleep I tried to feel the 'pillow' again to make sure it was my pillow.

"Uuuh!"

Suddenly my eyes flew open and I saw Shana; sleeping next to me in her underwear! I started to panic.

"Wait, did she always have…? But I thought that she was…!"

I couldn't believe it as I looked at Shana her beautiful hair shining in the sunlight, her sleeping face that gave her a calm but beautiful look, her perfect body, but the thing that made me very uncomfortable were her giant breasts, that I was sure of that she didn't had any. The good thing is that she was wearing a bra or I might have fainted. I immediately jumped off bed and got as away from her as possible.

"You seem to have some trouble with woman and especially ones with cleavage." The Tenjou no Gouka said.

"This has nothing to do with you!" I hissed.

"*Yawn* … Ohayou."Shana said as she woke up.

Both of us stared in shock at each other for a while, she looked at her body, then back to me and repeated the same action for a while.

"KKKYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HENTAI!" she grabbed the pillow on my bed and tried to hit me. I defended myself and avoided her attacks.

"Matte Shana, don't scream like that!"

"YOU SAW IT, DIDN"T YOU? YOU SAW IT!" she said as tears came from her eyes. She tried to hide her breasts with her hands. That didn't even help to cover even half of it.

"It's not that and please don't come closer you're creeping me out and I haven't done anything!"

"YOU HENTAI GUZE NO OU!" She yelled as she came closer to me.

I tried to get as far away from her as I could.

"Yu-chan, why are you making so much noise early in the morning?" My mother said as she came in and spotted Shana on top of me.

The three of us stood still for a while, watching each other, until I noticed how close Shana's breasts were to my face and everything around me went blank.

"… Sorry for intruding you two." My mother said with a shocked face as she ran downstairs.

"KANTAROU-SAN!" I heard my mother calling; she must have phoned my father.

"OUR SON HAS FINALLY MATURED HE GOT RID OF HIS PHOBIA FOR WOMAN!"

"Phobia… son?" Shana asked.

"Could you explain this?" I heard the Tenjou no Gouka asking me.

A few minutes later after I was able to see again, I sat in the living room next to Shana and my mother sitting opposite of us.

"Oh I see, so she's a Flame Haze that was observing you and that was why she stayed in you room."

"Yes ma'am and I'm the Guze no Ou contracted to her; the Tenjou no Gouka Alastor."

"I've taken the existence of one of Yuji's classmates Hirai Yukari."

"I see, well I'm very happy that you found some new friends Yu-chan." My mother said smiling.

"But where not…" Shana said.

"Shana-chan was it… thank you for being Yu-chan's friend."

"… Your… welcome…"

"I really wouldn't have expected this Yu-chan… you usually snap shut when you get close to women and especially the ones who have big curves."

"Mother!"

I heard Shana and the Tenjou no Gouka giggling, as they heard about my fear.

"Oh I've totally forgotten to introduce myself I'm Sakai Chigusa, Yu-chan's mother."

"Mother?" Shana asked in a surprise tone.

"Yes."

Shana turned her face to me. "Explain." she said.

"Well I don't understand much either; the only thing I know is that I came into the world… and that I have parents."

"I've never heard of a Tomogara being born in the human way especially with two humans as parents as far as I've lived."

"Well, we shouldn't be much bothered with that Shana-chan. Anyway, would you like to have breakfast with us? You can also stay here if you want or do you use the house of the existence you're using?"

"Her family is dead so there no one except for me."

"Then you can live with us. I wouldn't want you to live all by yourself."

"That's not necessary."

"Of course it is. You've been staying with Yu-chan already, so it's ok."

"I… guess… it wouldn't… be that bad." She said embarrassed.

"Alright that's decided after breakfast you can take a bath and then I'll give you some money so you can go out shopping with Yu-chan you need some clothes, after all you can't walk the entire time in your school uniform can you?"

"Wait what, shopping together?"

"Of course Yu-çhan, you and Shana-chan are already friends so it's good to hang out together right?"

"But I am not…*sigh* I… guess it wouldn't hurt…"

"Ok, good luck you two and Yu-chan as a man you should pay for her food and be sure to bring her home safely." She yelled after we left.

And that's how my days with Shana officially started.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it I really enjoyed this chapter.

Yuji: Uhm this really has some changes than the original story.

Me: That's what fanfics are sweety.

Yuji: ... You're normally not that nice to me or the others what's wrong?

Me: Hehehe well I guess I a little bit ill. I can't talk very much sadly, so coming up with jokes and insults need to be saved for my parody. Besides I treat my dog the same way as you Yuji-chan. ^^

Yuji: I knew there was something behind this.

Shana: ... she gave me a grown up body?

Me: I was kinda surprised too, but this will make things more interesting, since Yuji seems to have a fear for women. Hohohoho I wonder what the reason it.

Shana: You know it already do you?

Me: Hehehe yeah my sis loves to give me some spoilers.

Alastor: That's great, but wouldn't it be better if you rest a bit. If you're ill you really need to rest and eat properly to get your strength again.

Chigusa: Alastor-san is right, you should rest. You haven't slept much either have you?

Me: Don't worry, It's just a slight fever in a few days I'll be my old self again. As for my lack of sleep blame the cinema. Titanic 3D is such a long movie and it started at 9 o'clock. If you've seen it you also would cry a lot especially at the end.

Shana: Titanic? is it a good movie?

Me: Very good I advice you to get some tissues with you. At the second part of the movie I cried the whole time I could hardly endure it and trying to distract myself with watching a little bit of season 3 of SnS on my iPod didn't helped either.

Shana, Yuji and Alastor: ... you have issues.

Me: Shut up! We've talked enough till next time my dear readers and please review :D


	5. A first 'date' with Shana

Another chapter already. Gosh I love it when my sis is fast with updating. I wonder when the next one will come out, anyway let's move on with this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing :3.

* * *

Chapter 4 A first 'date' with Shana

When we got to the station Shana immediately ran to the first store she saw.

"Did you find anything interesting?"

"No not really." She said while blushing.

She kept looking at the store and I noticed a skirt she had set her eyes on.

"Ok let's go inside."

"But I said…"

"No buts, let's go."

We entered the shop and took a look at the clothes.

"So is there anything you like…?"

Before I could finish my sentence she returned with a lot of clothes in her hands and handed them to me.

"Matte, Shana what are you doing?"

"Didn't Chigusa say that you'll pay for me? She gave us money."

"Don't you need to try them on first?"

"Try them on? Do you expect me to strip in public?"

"*sigh* Of course not there are fitting rooms in the shop." I replied as I pointed at the fitting room. "You need to try the clothes on before buying them to know if it looks good on you or if it fits you."

"… Okay, will you… be there… if… I need your… o… op… opinion?"

I noticed that she was hiding her face again and for a moment I thought that she was blushing. I followed her to the fitting rooms and sat on a chair that was in front of one of the fitting rooms. Shana went inside one of them and closed the curtain. After a while she came out in a yellow dress.

"And… how… does… it… l… l… look?" She asked while blushing in embarrassment.

I looked stunned at her she looked very cute. "You look good." I said while turning around trying to hide my blushing face.

She immediately closed the curtains and changed again. This time she was wearing a red mini skirt with a white sleeveless shirt. Her hair was tied up with a ribbon, which was twirled around her hair.

How is it? She asked blushing very hard.

I started at her for a long time; she looked really beautiful that I forgot what I was doing.

"Y… Y… YUJI!"

"Huh?" When I got back to reality I saw her blushing lie mad. "What is it?"

"Stop staring at me for so long it's… embarrassing."

"Oh sorry, you look really wonder full."

Shana's face turned even redder than before. "URUSAI URUSAI URUSAI!" She yelled. The salesperson and other costumers all started at us.

"Is there a problem?" One of the saleswomen asked.

"No miss, we were just looking for some clothes, rest assured, my friend panicked a little she thought that she was a bug, but she just imagined it."

"Who's here afraid of bugs…"before she could finish her sentence I covered her mouth and whispered to her.

"You don't want to make a commotion here do you?"

Shana sighed. "No of course not, everything is ok I just thought I saw a bug and Yuji tried to calm me down."

"I see, well that's a relieve you're lucky to have such a nice and handsome boyfriend." She said smiling.

I turned my face of embarrassment.

"Alright if there is anything I can do for you, call me then." The woman said and she left.

After two hours of half torture and looking for something she actually liked, we finally left the shop.

"So why am I carrying all the bags?"

"Chigusa told me that I had to let you carry them."

"*Sigh* at least we can go back home now."

"Not yet your hahaoya said that we had to look for pajamas and underwear." The Tenjou no Gouka said.

"Underwear?"

"You're not allowed to see it Yuji, so calm down. You only need to buy it, since you're the one with the money."

"Let's eat first before continuing, it's already lunch time." I said while I took out my cellphone to show that it was 13:00 already.

We sat in a snack bar outside enjoying the sunny weather, while Shana checked out her bags to see the new clothes she got.

"Do you like them?"

Shana kept looking at her clothes with a little smile on her face. "Uhm." She replied still looking out her clothes. I sighed and looked up at the sky.

"You don't go out that much, even though you grew up around humans?" the Tenjou no Gouka asked.

"Only with Ike sometimes hanging out at the arcade or checking out CDs."

"Ike is that human boy you hang out with, right?"

"Ike and I are childhood friends we know each other since elementary school well, he's actually the only human I've hanged out with except for my parents."

"How come?"

"I never showed any interest in wanting to know them."

"So, Ike Hayato is different?"

I looked at the sky and thought. "Well kind of… he didn't show any fear towards me, he always has treated me like a friend, I appreciate it."

"Hmm I see, well enough talk well continue this another time, we still haven't finished buying the necessary goods for Shana."

Shana looked at her Cocytus while finishing her sandwich. You're right Alastor, Yuji, lets go."

I nodded and stood up.

After Shana finished her lunch we paid and left. After three hours of shopping Shana finally had 8 sets of pajama's and I don't know how much underwear in the shop I tried to look somewhere else but that was hard since they only sold woman underwear in the shop and I lot of young woman looked at me. Some women around my age walked toward me and tried to start a conversation with me. I noticed Shana glaring at me every time a girl came close to me. I looked confused at her and The Tenjou no Gouka kept sighing. When we were walking through the streets, I noticed that Shana kept looking at a store ahead and stood still when we walked past by it. I looked at the store and noticed it was a store where they sell all those otaku like stuff. Was she interested in those?

"Shana, you want to go inside and check?"

"Huh… sure it's not that I like it, it's just…"

"Let's just get inside." I said while dragging her with me.

The store was very big with 2 floors.

"Is there anything I can do for you youngsters?" The man behind the desk asked. He looked like 41 and was a little big but the look in his face told me that he was a gentle person.

"No, thank you very much, we're just checking out."

"Okay kids just take your time. If you need any help I'm right here."

"Thank you very much."

Shana faced the man behind the deck and walked towards him. Do you sell these small books with a lot of pictures?"

"You mean manga?"

"Yes, do you sell it here?"

"Of course it's in the end of that corner." He pointed at the other side of the store.

"Thank you, let's go Yuji." She said, while dragging me towards the manga section.

"I didn't know that you were into manga?"

"I'm not."

"Then why are you checking them out."

"That's personal."

I sighed as I took a look at one of the manga out of curiosity. Shana walked back to the man. He came towards me with Shana following him and showed the left side of the shelf. "It's right here; all the manga for older teens are here shorted in alphabetic order."

Shana nodded and went to the shelves.

"What are you actually looking for?" I asked her when the man went back to the deck.

I walked towards her and when I tried to take a look at what kind of manga she was looking at she immediately closed the back. "That's not important Yuji."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Shana. It's just manga."

"Urusai!"

I sighed and went to check other manga, after a while Shana came to me with a pile of manga.

"Shana, isn't that a bit too much?"

"No I really need those."

So she is into manga? I scratched my head. "Well, ok then."

As we left the shop I noticed that it was dark already. How long did we spend time in that shop?

"Shana it's getting late already. I'll call my mother to tell her that we'll me eating here ok?"

Shana looked at me and nodded.

Luckily my mom comprehended the situation and agreed. She did tell me to watch out for Tomogara. We entered a simple Italian restaurant and ordered spaghetti.

"Didn't you say that you didn't eat human food?" Shana said to me while we were waiting for our food. "You even eat at home."

"That's because it is rude if I don't eat my mother's cooking and she let us eat here on the condition that I ordered something too."

"I see."

"Sorry for the long wait sir madam here is your food." The waiter said while he was putting or food on our table.

"Thank you very much." I said to him as he left.

When I turned to Shana she already started eating, she really seemed to enjoy it. She then looked at me as if she was telling me to eat too. I looked at my plate before starting to eat.

"This… this is delicious I've never eaten anything like this."

Shana gave me a weird look. "It's spaghetti, what else would you expect? Have you only eaten your mothers cooking up till now?"

I swallowed my food before speaking. "Guze no Ou, remember I survive on power of existence and yes I've only eating my mother's cooking. Except for the times we went out for dinner when my father was home and she forced me to eat my dinner."

"So you don't like human food?"

"No I don't like it; it's wasted money for my parents if I don't need to eat food."

"What's your secret?" Shana asked while taking another bite of her spaghetti.

"My what?"

"What Hougu are you using, that prevents the power of existence you have to disappear."

"I told you already I can't tell you, didn't I?!" I almost yelled. I was really annoyed by her question. Why did she have to remind me of that? I noticed people staring at us and I looked at the window. I took another bite of my spaghetti, Shana just stared at me.

"You don't want to tell what Hougu you're in possession of, nor your title, are you that afraid of Tomogara and Flame Haze will hunt you down?" She asked.

"It's not that, I'm not afraid of other Tomogara or Flame Haze."

"So, the reason is because you're strong, isn't it? I can sense a lot of power of existence from you."

"… let's finish our dinner or it'll get late."

After we finished our dinner we got outside but a blue flame was shot at us.

"NANI! This presence how come I haven't noticed it until now?" Alastor said surprised.

"We must have been too busy with shopping that we over looked it, Tenjou no Gouka."

"HAHAHA! Look what we have here my blood lusting hunter Margery Daw."

"It sure is a surprise Marchosias, a Flame Haze having a date with a Tomogara."

When we turned around we saw a woman standing on a grimoire. She had long blonde hair tied up in a pigtail, blue eyes with glasses on and she was wearing a blue skirt and jacket that looked like business wear she looked around her twenties.

"HAHAHAHA! Not just a Tomogara my beloved contractor, from the amount of power, I can sense that it's a Guze no Ou and a really powerful one too." The voice sounded male and came from the Grimoire.

"First Lamies, then that perverted doll lover and now this one. This city really attracts a lot of trouble."

"Wait, The Shikabane Hiroi Lamies is here?" The Tenjou no Gouka asked surprised.

"Let's introduce ourselves before we sent you to the next world." The Flame Haze said. "I am the Chōshi no Yomite, Margery Daw and this noisy book here is my Guze no Ou Jūrin no Sōga, Marchosias."

"Greetings charming young lady and young man, oh and don't let me forget my fellow Guze no Ou the Tenjou no Gouka. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Odamari baka Marco!" The Chōshi no Yomite yelled at the Jūrin no Sōga while she was hitting him.

Shana took out her Yogasa, changed appearance and drew her nodachi. "I am the Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite, Shana and I'm contracted to the Tenjou no Gouka, Alastor."

"Well then jou-chan we'll finish you first and then we'll go after your Tomogara boyfriend." The Chōshi no Yomite said.

"Go ahead!" Shana threatened.

"Shana!" I yelled at her as I was running towards her.

"DON'T COME CLOSER THIS IS MY FIGHT I DON'T NEED ANY HELP AND ESPECIALLY FROM A TOMOGARA!" She yelled at me.

"You can't recklessly attack her when you don't know the enemy's movement!"

"URUSAIIII!" She yelled at me angrily while she charged at the Chōshi no Yomite.

Shana attacked her opponent but missed and destroyed a part of the street we were in.

"SHANA THE FUZETSU ISN'T UP, DON'T ATTACK!" I warned her.

"GRRRR, YOU'RE PISSIN ME OFF FUZETSU!" She yelled as she casted the Fuzetsu.

"That was really clumsy of you jou-chan if that Tomogara hadn't warned you the humans would have seen you and the world's balance could have been in big trouble." The Chōshi no Yomite said as she turned into a werewolf and started chanting a spell.

"Thousand years worth of life."

"Thousand years worth of dreams."

"The desires held inside."

"The desires that want to be fulfilled."

"Humans greed that eat on then, until they go insane."

"Greed that will never be satisfied."

"In the end it will all be lost." As the Chōshi no Yomite finished her Jizaihō multiple small flames appeared and hit Shana.

Shana tried to defend herself and avoid the flames but she wasn't able to avoid them all and got hit.

"KYA!" Shana cried out as she tried to endure the pain of her body being hit.

I was ready to get into fighting position but Shana stopped me. "This is my fight Yuji. I told you already I can beat her myself!"

"Shana you know that you can't just continue like this." I tried to resonate with her, but she ignored me and tried to slash The Chōshi no Yomite again.

"Ha! What's this, jou-chan having a fight with that Tomogara? Are you really that close? It even seems that you don't even know how to use your flame properly! Are you really the rumored unbeatable Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite? You're too weak!" The Chōshi no Yomite said, while throwing balls of flame at Shana.

"HAHAHAHAHA! This is really hilarious; a The Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite has a love affair with a Tomogara and her battle skills are far worse than expected. Why don't you ask your boyfriend, maybe he can show it to us how to fight properly. I must say I am really surprised, you're being very quiet for a Guze no Ou, with that much power. Are you afraid that you'll kill your girlfriend? HAHAHAHAHA!" The Jūrin no Sōga said.

I only gave them a small smile before I answered. "The rumors seemed to be true, it's a pleasure to finally meet you; Jūrin no Sōga, as for the matters of the Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite, Shana; she is right. Wouldn't it be better if I let her fight for now? I'd really like to see both your skills at their best."

"Heh, fine will rip her apart and then you'll be next. I'll tear you in tiny pieces, before you can even introduce yourself." She said, as she prepared another spell.

Shana evaded her attack and ran towards her in trying to slash her again.

"HA! You fell in my trap!" The Chōshi no Yomite yelled, as a pentagram appeared under Shana. A wave of flames appeared and Shana was send flying into a building.

"Gah! *Cough, cough*." Shana tried to stand up while coughing blood out of her mouth.

She used her nodachi to get up her clothes here all torn and the bandages that covered her breasts burned up. She stood for a while, but she fell on the ground again. She tried to stand up again, but it was useless. The Chōshi no Yomite walked towards her.

"Any last words before you die?" She said as she was ready to finish Shana off.

I shot a small ball of black flame, while they didn't notice into the ground close to them.

"WHAT THE…!" The Chōshi no Yomite stopped the attack and tried to get rid of the dust.

In the main time I ran towards Shana, covered her and The Tenjou no Gouka's view and shot another ball of flame at the Chōshi no Yomite.

"KYAAAA!" She screamed in agony as she landed on the ground.

I quickly used my Jizaihō Dragon Tail to smash her farther away from us, transformed back to human form before they could notice, restored the damaged buildings and escaped with Shana.

"SHIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT! DAAAAMMNNN THAT GUZE NO OU!"

"WOW! Couldn't see that one coming. We've got some serious trouble, my beloved goblet Margery Daw! Ouch!"

"ODAMARI, BAKA MARCO! I know that! That Guze no Ou is very power full, he couldn't be one of the three gods, right?"

"HAHAHAHA, that's impossible the Tenbasushin is, contracted with the Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite, The Michibiki no Kami is a woman and the Souzoushin got killed in the Great War. But I am curious who he is, we weren't able to see his flame."

* * *

Meanwhile with Friagne.

A second Flame Haze has arrived and the new Tomogara that came, is eating all the Torches that I need for my plan, if this goes on we need to perform Miyako Gurai sooner than planned.

"But goshujin-sama, that would be dangerous."

"Don't worry my Marianne, I have planned everything very carefully. They won't be able to destroy us so easy.

* * *

And another satisfying chapter. Things are finally starting to heat up a bit.

Yuji: How come you're updating these so fast?

Me: My sister has finished the other chapters some time ago and she finished this one yesterday.

Alastor: She must really enjoy writing.

Me: Kinda... I had to kick her ass to get her to finish this. She had the time to finish five chapter in the vacation, but noo.

Alastor: You're one bossy girl aren't you?

Me: Only when it comes to my sis and when she doesn't fulfill her promises. I still care for her. We share almost the same taste in things.

Shana: In what things do you differ?

Me: Classified information. Time for lunch! Review guys and till next time :D.


	6. Preparations

I am soooo sorry for the long wait, my sis was getting lazy so it took some time before she was finally able to well continue. To make it up I am able to post 2 chapters hehe. Anyway let's start already

Disclaimer: I don't own Shakugan no Shana or this story

* * *

Chapter 5 Preparations

**Yuji's POV**

"Yu-chan what on earth happened to you two?!" My mother asked when I entered the room, while holding an injured Shana in my arms.

"It's nothing mother, we met another Flame Haze." I told her while I walked to the living room and placed Shana on the couch.

"What, another Flame Haze!" My mother almost screamed in surprise. She walked towards Shana to help her.

"It's alright, I made sure that we escaped and that she wouldn't see anything."

"Yu-chan, how can you say that? You're covered with scratches and look at your clothes!"

"Huh?" I looked at myself and realized that my clothes were a bit dirty.

"It's alright Chigusa." Shana said while she got up.

"Shana-chan are you alright? Does it hurt?" My mother asked worried. She checked if Shana was ok.

"It's ok… if Yuji wasn't there… then… I surely… would have been… killed." Shana said in a soft tone. She hid her face to hide her embarrassment.

"That's a relief, I'm sure you're exhausted. Why don't we take a bath together? I'm sure you'll feel better after you've taken a bath." My mother said cheerfully.

"No, no, I mean it's alright; Alastor can cleanse my body" Shana countered.

"But that's not the same as taking a bath, I'm sure you'd love it." My mom said as she gave Alastor to me and dragged Shana to the bathroom.

**Normal POV**

"Shana-chan, can you tell me what happened?" Chigusa asked while she was washing Shana's back.

"Ummm well, after we finished out dinner, we got outside and not far from there we're attacked. We didn't pay much attention to our surroundings, so we weren't able to notice that a Flame Haze was getting close." Shana replied as she turned her face around to face Chigusa.

"I see, I can't believe Yu-chan would let you get injured and I told him to take care of you." Chigusa said in an angry tone.

"It's wasn't Yuji's fault." Shana said in a low voice as she turned her face back and dropped it.

"What?" Chigusa asked as she tried to look at Shana's face.

"It wasn't… Yuji's fault… he wanted to help, but…"

"But what?"

"I didn't want any help."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a Flame Haze; Flame Haze don't ask for help and especially from a Tomogara. Flame Haze and Tomogara don't go together."

"Oh Shana-chan, not that again listen, it doesn't matter if you're a Flame Haze or a Tomogara. It's still possible to become friends, besides aren't you and Alastor-san friends?" Chigusa asked Shana.

"Alastor is the Guze no Ou I'm contracted with, that's different matter, with Yuji… it's more…" Shana replied.

"That's still no reason, if a Guze no Tomogara doesn't eat humans and leaves the Flame Haze alone like Yu-chan, then it's alright to be friends. It's about the inside that counts. Yu-chan has helped you sometimes, hasn't he. Isn't that what friends are for?"

"No, but that's… KYAAA! Chi… Chi… Chigusa what are you doing? " Shana asked as she started to feel uncomfortable when Chigusa rubbed her breasts.

"You haven't washed yourself yet Shana so I thought if I don't do it we might be still be here till morning." She said while smiling.

"… uuh Chi… Chigusa?"

"Ara Shana-chan, did I make you feel uncomfortable? Gomenasai."

"No, it's just this is the first time that some…" Shana blushed and tried to hide her expression.

"Wasn't Yu-chan the first one who felt them? Gomene Shana-chan, that Yu-chan behaved like that, but he's a good boy he won't harass woman." Chigusa smiled.

"I know, Yuji would rather run away from woman, than stay close to them.

* * *

Meanwhile

"*Achoo achoo*"

"You're a Guze no Ou and yet you get a cold?" Alastor asked Yuji.

"I have no idea where that came from, I've never gotten a cold in my whole life." Yuji replied.

* * *

Back at Shana and Chigusa

Well wasn't that a nice bath Shana-chan?" Chigusa asked.

"Yes it was, thank you Chigusa."

"You're welcome."

**Yuji's POV**

Shana and my mother came back from their bath.

"I'll prepare dinner right away." My mother said and she went to the kitchen.

"Did you had a nice time?" The Tenjou no Gouka asked Shana.

"Uh, the water was very warm." Shana replied.

"Yokata, I'm glad you liked it Shana." I told her.

Shana looked at me for a while.

"Shana is something wrong?" I asked.

I wanted to get up, but Shana stopped me. "N-n-NO! I'm fine." She replied.

"Really? You look a bit nervous, are you really fine?"

"Urusai I'm fine!" She shouted. She took a seat next to me and turned on the TV.

"Dinner is ready!" My mother called from the kitchen.

"We're coming!" I replied.

* * *

We sat on the table eating our dinner, thought Shana seemed to act strange. My mother looked worried at us.

"Ow, I almost forgot to tell you two, the head master called. He told me that he found substitute teachers. Your classes will start tomorrow again." My mother told us while she took a bite of her food.

"That's great to hear." I replied. I thought of being able to go to school again. I didn't really liked it, staying home; I couldn't keep my mind occupied and I would think of the things I had to do as a Guze no Ou, as the Souzoushin…

"Yu-chan?"

"Huh?" I went back to reality and I looked at my mother's worried face.

"Are you spacing out again?" She asked. "Hurry up or your dinner will get cold." She told me with a smile on her face.

"Yes mother." I replied to her and I quickly finished my dinner.

Shana just stared at us as she calmly ate hers and just watched us with a neutral expression not caring what was going on.

**Normal POV**

"Oww crap, were definitely going to be late." A young teenage male with brown hair said.

"How come we got to hear that school started again today, this morning!" Another teenager with black hair said as he and his friend ran through the street.

"I don't know Tanaka, but this really pisses me off." The brown-haired teenager said.

"Oi Saitou, let's just take a short cut. The black-haired teen known as Tanaka said to his friend.

The two teenager ran into a small street, but they suddenly stopped. The two looked very shocked at the scene in front of them; they saw a young woman around her mid-twenties with long blonde hair, tied up in a pigtail, wearing glasses beaten up lying on the ground. Next to her was a book that hung on her shoulder like a bag.

"Damn that fucking Guze no Ou, I nearly died." She growled in frustration. "After I've killed that FUCKING Lamies, that boy will be the next one on my dead list together with his Flame Haze lover!" She clenched her fist and hit the ground causing it to break.

"HAHAHAHA! My angry beaten up Margery Daw, we seriously got kicked hard by that Guze no Ou, but don't worry. We'll just have to come up with a good strategy next time. That's going to be hard, since we don't know the Guze no Ou's identity or his fighting style. As long as you don't get your ass kicked like last night HAHAHAHA… ouch!"

"Odamari baka Marco!" Margery yelled at Marcosias as she punched him.

She looked up when she noticed the two high schoolers, who heard the entire conversation of the Flame Haze with her Guze no Ou.

"Looks like we've been found out." Marcosias said.

"Good, I was thinking of getting someone to guide me in town." Margery said grinning. She looked at Tanaka and Satou, who stood there shocked at the event they just saw.

**Yuji's POV**

"Alright class has anyone seen Tanaka and Satou?" Our homeroom teacher asked.

"No." The class replied.

"I must presume that they're skipping again." Our homeroom teacher said, while scratching his head. "I expect that you guys have made your homework that was given to you four days ago. Before we start the lesson I want to remind you, that each one of you, who still hasn't chosen a club will have to choose one. If you have a good reason for not joining a club, then speak to the principle about it. The classes will end earlier so the students without a club can try out the different clubs and make a decision."

_"*Sigh* This is going to be a long day." _

* * *

After the lessons were finished, we looked around the school to try out some club facilities.

"Club activities is an obligation in school right?" Shana asked me.

"Yeah, I was in the track and field club the first two periods in middle school, but I quit."

"Why?" She asked.

I looked around in the hope that no one was listening. "Well let's say that a 'small accident' occurred. After my mother found out, she told the teachers to let me leave the club. And after that I never joined one again." I replied.

"What about now?"

"Hmmm? Well I have to find a way to talk myself out of it." I said while I gave her a faint smile.

* * *

First we took a look at the soccer club.

"Sakai! You and Hirai did pretty great, I've never seen someone as fast as you two how about joining my club?" The soccer club president asked.

"I think I want to look around more Buchou, but thank you for the offer." I said.

Shana nodded and followed me.

"They really hang out a lot together and they call each other by their first names, do you think there dating?" One of the club members asked his president.

* * *

Next was the cooking club.

"Why was I here again?" I asked Shana.

"URUSAI! Were here only to check these clubs out right?" Shana yelled irritated.

"*Sigh* You dragged me here just for the food, right?" I asked her, while I looked at the assignment we got for the cooking class.

We had to make a cake. I looked at the assignment, it looked pretty hard.

"_Crap I've never cooked before, it was my mother who did the cooking and I never bothered to look how she did it, but since I'm not going to choose a club in the first place, it doesn't matter much."_

"Alright if you brats think you don't need to do your best, because you don't wanna join this club, then your damn wrong!" The club president shouted. "Even if you're not gonna join, you still have to do your best or I'll force you to eat your burned poison that you made got it!"

"_Great, the president is a violent delinquent. Even if I did my best I've never heard of a Guze no Ou that can cook. There wasn't even someone in Bal Masqué that cooked. Wait a sec there was a time when the general made a chocolate cake for the priestess on White Day and she gave it to Ribersal… the next day he was terribly ill and lost a lot of power of existence."_

"Yuji watch out!" Shana yelled.

"Huh?" I was walking to the sink while thinking, when I accidentally bumped into a girl.

"Kya!" The girl fell on the ground and dropped her ingredients.

"I'm sorry are you okay ehh?" I froze completely as I was the milk spilled over the girls clothes and revealed a little of her underwear.

"I'm fine thank you. Uh Sakai-kun what are you doing?" She asked while I looked away.

"It's nothing wait, how do you know my name?" I asked when I was able to look at her again.

"We are in the same class, I'm Yoshida Kazumi." The girl replied.

"Ah I see. Now I remember the teacher wrote your name on the blackboard this morning as one of the students who didn't choose a club." I said while I helped her up.

"Eh you remembered my name?" She asked shyly. She looked away.

"Actually, I have a photographic memory so I remember everything I've read." I told her.

"Oh I see." She looked a little disappointed, I wonder why.

"Yuji! What are you doing come here and help me out!" Shana yelled. She came towards me and dragged me back.

"Umm Shana, you do know that I can't cook." I said to her as we continued or assignment.

Shana just ignored me and tried to figure out what the cookware was for.

"Sakai-kun!"

I looked up and saw most of the girls surrounding me. "When I'm done with cooking would you like to try my cake?" One of the girls asked.

"No he'll try mine!" A other said.

"No mine!"

"Sorry but I'm a little busy now, maybe later?" I said. What I didn't realize, was that two girls were looking at me from a distance, Shana looked irritated and Yoshida Kazumi who looked insecure.

"Hirai-chan when you're finished cooking can I try your cake?" One of the guys asked.

"No I want to eat her cake." A sempai declared.

I wouldn't recommend them to eat it I'm sure Shana never cooked.

* * *

After a few hours we were finished with baking our cakes. I looked at full disgust at my cake that looked like it was burned or expired. _"I'll send it to Friagne as a thank you gift for not having bothered us for a while."_

When I looked at Shana's cake, I suddenly had the urge to throw up.

"Umm Shana, you call that food?" I Asked as I looked insecure at her.

"Urusai, yours doesn't look that good either, does it?" She said with an irritating tone.

"Well, at least I admit that I can't cook."

"What did you say?!"Shana asked in a threatening tone.

"Umm excuse me?"

I turned around to find the source of the voice. Yoshida Kazumi stood behind us hiding something behind her back and looked very shy.

"Is there something Yoshida-san?" I asked.

"Uhm this well would you?" she said. Her face was getting redder.

"Could you speak clearer, I don't understand what you're saying." I asked.

"Umm here, this is for you!" She said as she pushed the cake into my hand and ran away.

* * *

At Friange

"Marianne I assume that everything is ready?" Friagne asked as he stroke Marianne on her head.

"Yes goshujin-sama, but shouldn't we do something about the Flame Haze and the Guze no Ou we can let them fight each other?" The Rinne asked her master.

"We could by revealing the Guze no Ou's identity but that isn't interesting. I'll sent a Rinne to watch them." He said while he looked at a replica of the city.

"But goshujin-sama they would sense it immediately."

"Oh don't worry Marianne with the Hougu, Zeria I'll be able to hide its presence everything will be ok trust me, my Marianne." Friagne assured to Marianne while kissing her head.

* * *

After school Shana and I were on our way home.

"Yuji?"

"What is it?" I stopped walking and looked at her.

She looked away from me with an embarrassed face. It looked like she wanted to ask me something but felt humiliated to ask me… or at least for her pride as a Flame Haze. "Well, since it's getting really dangerous in the city and I… well just to make sure that there won't be trouble and to prevent Chigusa from being in danger…"

"This 'request', has it to with my mother or are you looking for an excuse?"

"I wasn't done talking!" her face was getting red from embarrassment. "It's just that… that…"

"You want me to train you. Isn't it?

"No it's… it's not that." Shana denied.

"Then what is it?"

"It's only practice we have to fight the Kariudo sooner or later and there's the Chōshi no Yomite who wants us dead. So it's obvious that we need to train to protect the city." I could see that she was trying to look serious but she found it hard to hide her embarrassment.

"To protect the city, eh?" I repeated her last sentence.

"Yes. So let's hurry we need to find a training spot." Shana started to walk ahead of us while looking around for a spot where no one could see us.

"Isn't that the same as training? You shouldn't be bothered with what the Chōshi no Yomite said."

Shana turned around to face me. "URUSAI!" She has nothing to do with it."

"You seem pretty annoyed thought." I noticed that Shana was trying to hide her intentions.

"Are you done talking?" She asked annoyed.

"I might stop, if you just say directly your intentions." I answered simply.

She stopped walking and dropped her face. "I might have made a name over the years but I'm not that skilled, the only thing I know is how to put up a Fuzetsu, restore the damaged surrounding and how to handle a sword. So I want you… even though…"

I sighed "You don't need to tell me everything I get it." I walked up to her. "Well shall we look for a spot?"

"Sure." Shana started walking again without looking at me.

* * *

After 20 minutes we found a perfect spot near the river it was quiet and rarely visited by people. I looked for some rocks and sticks that could be used for training. Since it wouldn't be that smart to put on a Fuzetsu and go 'all out', the possibility that the Chōshi no Yomite and the Kariudo would mistake it for Shana and I fighting each other is pretty big. The training won't work if Tomogara and Flame Haze are disturbing us, thinking they can take advantage of the situation.

Out of the rocks and sticks I collected I made a perfect dummy by using my Power of Existence. "Alright Shana we can use these for training."

Shana looked at the dummy and then at me. "Are you looking down on me?!" She asked irritated.

"No, but you need to learn how to use you Power of Existence properly. You know that we have an upcoming battle so…"

"I get it I get it." Shana unleashed her powers and took a battle pose. "So what's next?"

"Concentrate, try to feel the Power of existence within you. And try to send that power to your sword." I explained to her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she open then and went straight ahead to the dummy. "Haaah!" Shana let out a battle cry when she slashed through it. "Chikuso! It isn't working." She cursed to herself.

"Shana nothing will work immediately, you need to practice more." I told her while creating a new dummy. "Try again."

She went at it a few more times, when she was don we tried something new. I turned the dummy in what looked like a bird and let them fly through the air. "Maybe this will help remember concentrate and try to burn them."

We went on a couple of minute, but it Shana didn't improved much. "This sucks!" Shana yelled throwing her sword on the ground and falling next to it. "Nothing changed!"

"This is the first day Shana, even for a Flame haze it's impossible to learn anything quickly. I'm sure that sooner or later you'll get the hang of it." The Tenjou no Gouka assured her.

"It's not my fault, Yuji's training sucks!" Shana complained.

"You shouldn't blame it on me when things aren't going your way Shana. I'm sure that it didn't take you a few seconds to become an excellent Flame Haze."

"Of course not I've been training ever since I met Alastor."

"See, you shouldn't be so frustrated about today."

She turned her face away from me. I signed "Well you did your best for today, we can

Continue tomo…"

"NO!" Shana suddenly got up and looked at me with a serious look. "Just a little more. I'm not tired, I want to train more."

"fine but let's eat first you're probably hungry of al that training."

Shana nodded and took something out of her bag and gave it to me. "Here."

"What's this?"

"It's for you, just see it as a snack."

I looked at the content. "Is this the cake that we made at school?"

"I made a new one. Before we had to leave the club president gave me some help."

"_Pwew, so the president helped her that's a relieve at least it won't be that bad." _"Umm well Shana you know that I…"

"It's just as a thank you so don't get your hopes up."

"Me? Hopes on what?"

Shana started to get angry and stuffed to cake in my mouth. "You should be thankful, that I repay you for what you do for us! Just eat the damn cake!"

After swallowing the cake I coughed a few times. "You know, you should be grateful Yuji. I won't let anyone taste my cooking." She said. Why I was still trying to get the breath again. Suddenly I got a terrible feeling in my stomach and throat. I covered my mouth and ran towards the park. _"Kuso, toilet I need a toilet were is it."_ Lucky it didn't take me long to find the toilet and I immediately ran inside.

* * *

After I spit everything out, my stomach finally calmed down. "I thought I was going to die. What did she actually put in that cake?" I cleaned my mouth and went outside. In front of me stood a man around his seventies I think. _"This presence he couldn't be …?"_

"What an unexpected surprise." The old man said "It's an honor to meet you Sairei no Hebi."

* * *

Me: ... I can't believe it took her that long to finish this.

Shana: I can't believe you didn't remind her that often.

Me: But I did, it's just she get's distracted easily. When she finds an interesting manga or anime she forgets everything. i think she only starts to write when she sees me working on my own fics...

Yuji: Isn't that nice? It means you're like her... role model?

Me: She's not a kid...

Friagne: I'd love it if she gave me a bigger role.

Me: because till now you seems to be like a chicken, who's hiding in his hideout letting his slaves doing all the, uhm dirty work?

Friagne: Why do you make everything sound so bad?

Me: Don't be sad, yuji will give you his own baked cake and you have no idea how many girls would love to have it.

Friagne: But that is poison!

Yuji: Thanks a lot...

Friagne: You admitted yourself that you're a cooking disaster.

Yuji: Still gives you no reason to be rude.

Me: You know I never said you should eat it. just crystallize it and sell it on eBay. You could sell it for a high price.

Friagne: I'll think about it.

Me: Okay that was it for today guys. If you'll scroll down and leave a small review, then I'll post the next chapter soon after checking some grammar XD


	7. Kidnapped

Hehe well I hope these two chapters will make it up to you guys. If oyu guys wondered were chapter 5 is then scroll one chapter back XD.

Disclaimer: Shakugan no Shana is owned by Yashichiro Takahashi and this story is written by my sister. Enjoy reading.

* * *

Chapter 6 Kidnapped

**Normal POV**

Tanaka and Satou were sitting together with the Chōshi no Yomite, Margery Daw and the Jūrin no Sōga, Marchosias at the bar in Satou's home. The two boys were very nervous after what they saw. Margery on the opposite was clearly enjoying her beer. "So about what happened." Margery started. "Let me first introduce ourselves I'm the Chōshi no Yomite, Margery Daw and this book here is my partner the Jūrin no Sōga, Marchosias."

"It's a pleasure to meet you kids, my apologies if my scary witch Margery Daw gave you a heart attack HAHAHAHA! … ouch!"

Margery punched her contractor before he could finish laughing. "Odamari baka Marcho! We won't get anywhere if you keep talking!"

"So what is this about Guze no Tomogara and Flame Haze?" Satou asked Margery, still confused about Margery's explanation.

"That's very simple boy."

"My name is Satou Keisaku."

"Fine Keisaku, how should I start? Guze no Tomogara are creatures that come from Guze. In order to fulfill their desire on earth. But in order to survive they eat the Power of Existence from humans. We Flame Haze hunt them down and kill them, to prevent the world from collapsing, that's our job."

"Ane-san what's power of Existence?" Tanaka asked.

"Power of Existence is the Power that can make things exist like humans. Guze no Tomogara can't get Power of Existence on their own when theiy're on earth and that's why they're devouring the power of existence from humans. We Flame Haze, are people who used to be human, but we make a contract with a Guze no Ou. After that, we lose all their existence and carry the existence of the Guze no Ou we're contracted to, we'll be forgotten by everyone we used to know and become the vessel of the Ou."

"And why do you need us Margery-san?"

Margery drank the glass in a single sip empty before answering. "I need guides to help catch my prey and you two are going to help me. Whether you want it or not! She threatened. Both Tanaka and Satou gulped.

**Yuji's POV**

I looked surprised at the man who stood before me. "You're…?"

"I am honor to meet you, Sairei no Hebi."

I stood there shocked, looking at the Guze no Ou who stood before me. _"How did he know who I am?"_

"My apologies if I have surprised you Sairei no Hebi." The old man said as he took off his hat and bowed before me. " I felt your presence and wanted to confirm it myself."

"So, how did you know that, that presence belonged to me… Shikabane Hiroi…no, Rasen no Fūkin, Leanan-sidhe?"

"You're pretty sharp Sairei no Hebi."

"I prefer to be called Sakai Yuji in public. That's how I have been known by the humans and I'll be using that name." I told the Rasen no Fūkin.

"Very well Sairei no Hebi, Sakai Yuji, shall we sit on that bench over there, there are some things that I would like to talk to you about." The Rasen no Fūkin suggested.

"Very well." I replied as I walked towards the bench.

"Let me answer your question first." The Rasen no Fūkin said.

"The size of your existence is very large so the only thing I could guess was that it has to be a god class Tomogara; The Michibiki no Kami still recites in Guze and the Tenbatsushin is contracted to The Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite. I had my doubt first, your battle with the Chōshi no Yomite is what confirmed it for me, but don't worry my lips are sealed." The Rasen no Fūkin said with a smile.

"I see, that's a relieve, but that's not the reason you came to look for me, isn't it?" I asked while I looked at him.

"You're indeed sharp Sakai Yuji I came here to ask you something. I told you already, that I saw your fight with the Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite against the Chōshi no Yomite. I'm here you ask your help."

"Help?"

The Rasen no Fūkin took some grains out of a small bag that he was carrying. He threw them on the ground and the pigeons approached us to eat the grains. "Yes help, can you ask the Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite to coöperate? I'm sure that the two of you can do it. You see, The Chōshi no Yomite and the Jūrin no Sōga have been chasing me ever since I bumped into them." He said while looking at the birds.

I just stared in front of me, looking at the scenery.

"I'm sure that even in those millennia that you were absent, you were able to catch up quickly with the changes of this world and ours."

I nodded as I still looked at the nature that surrounded me. "The world sure has changed a lot." I said in an emotionless voice. I kept my eyes and thoughts on the nature that I was seeing. "I guess that's a good thing for Tomogara, Flame Haze and humans."

"Ah so you are into nature?" The Rasen no Fūkin asked curious.

"No, I just seem to enjoy the scenery when the weather is like this." I looked at some ducks who were walking towards the water some of them were with their babies.

"Hahaha, yes spring is a wonderful season." The Rasen no Fūkin laughed.

"OI! Yuji what are you taking so long!' A voice yelled.

I came back to reality when I saw Shana running towards me. "Shana, sorry I lost track of time."

"It has been a long time since we saw each other Tenjou no Gouka." The Rasen no Fūkin smiled.

"The Chōshi no Yomite told us that you were in this city, so it's true." The Tenyou no Gouka said.

"I see, well I'd like to catch up some more, but I have some business to finish." The Rasen no Fūkin said.

He waved us goodbye and walked away.

"What did you talk about?" Shana asked me.

"I'll tell you about it later."I replied.

When we got home my mother just finished preparing dinner.

"Tadaima" I said.

"Okaerinasai, I almost thought that I had to eat dinner alone." My mother said.

"I'm sorry the training took a bit longer than expected." I said.

Shana punched me in my arm and gave me a fierce glare. _"I guess she's still mad at me for talking so long with the Rasen no Fūkin."_

* * *

"Itadakimasu." We said in unison before we started to eat.

"You really took your time with your training, did you had fun?"

"If you describe fun as Yuji running away in the middle of training, than yeah it was fun." Shana answered in an annoyed tone.

"Yu-chan you ran away in the middle of Shana-chan's training? My mother put her cutlery down and put her hand on her hips.

"I didn't run away I was looking for something to drink and the cake was making me feel sick." I explained.

"YOU PUKED!?" My mother yelled.

"I think so… I felt horrible after eating Shana's cake and I felt a weird feeling in my stomach and throat…"

"OK Yu-chan, that's enough were eating remember if you keep talking about it we'll lose our appetite."

"Oh, of course sorry." I stopped my story and continued eating.

* * *

"So Shana-chan made a cake for you?" My mother asked after we.

"If you can call it a cake… no you even can't call it food its poison." I remembered the taste clearly and I started to feel sick again.

Shana punched me on the back of my head. "What do you mean with my cake being poison!?"

"Just admit it Shana, if you can make me sick then it's not even normal." I told her.

"Urusai! You just have a weak stomach."

"I'm a Guze no Ou I don't have a stomach."

"URUSAI! Just go take a bath already."

"…" I looked at her as if she said something very stupid.

"JUST GO!" Shana yelled. She dragged me to the bathroom and poured water over me. "JUST TAKE A bath!." And then she slammed the door shut.

I kept staring at the door for a while "sigh, she's really stubborn." I took my clothes off put them in the basket and went back to the tub. _"It's not that taking a bath would kill me."_

**Normal POV**

"I see so in one of the clubs you went to you had to bake a cake." Chigusa and Shana were cleaning the dishes of the dinner while Shana explain what happened today.

"Yes and for some reason my cooking has a bad effect on Yuji."

"Well that's normal when food isn't that well-made, it's possible that a person can get food poison."

"Food poison?" Shana looked up from the plate she was washing and looked at Chigusa.

"Food poison is not like being poisoned; it's when the food has a bad effect on the body and they throw it out."

"Throwing up, but Yuji doesn't have a stomach. Even if he eats something that's past it's date he wouldn't notice it."

"Hmm, then maybe food that's made by a Flame Haze is special." Chigusa winked at Shana. "but I'm sure that's not what you wanted to talk to me about, nē?

Shana turned red and looked down at the hand that was fidgeting with her other hand. "Ummm Chigusa could you maybe ummm t-t-teach me how to cook?"

"Of course, but what is that sudden interest in cooking?"

"…I didn't liked it."

"What was it that you didn't like?"

"They all wanted him to try their cake and for some reason it really annoyed me. I thought that if I could cook I won't be that annoyed anymore."

Chigusa giggled a little over Shana's problem. "Shana-chan I don't think that's the reason you were so annoyed." Chigusa said.

"Then what was the reason?"

"Hmmm? I'll tell you when you've figured it out yourself."

"Huh?" Shana looked confused at Chigusa when she looked to the living room.

"Oh by the way Shana-chan, where is Yu-chan I haven't seen him since dinner." Chigusa asked while walking into the living room.

"I told him to take a bath."

"Oh really? This is the first time, does he know how it works?"

"The bath was ready when I dragged him in."

"Oh, I made that one for you. I didn't know that Yu-chan wanted to take a bath too."

"He didn't, I forced him."

"Uh forced?" Chigusa looked very surprised at Shana but started laughing after a while. "Hahaha well that's good to hear. He's such a stubborn young man it's a good thing you forced him, please continue to get Yu-chan to experience new things. Chigusa smiled. "Oh and I think I still hadn't put any towels in there. Can you get some? I'm sure Yu-chan needs them." Chigusa then walked away to get some towels.

**Yuji's POV**

"Maybe a bath wasn't such a bad idea, the water is warm and I feel refreshed." I heard a knock on the door.

"Yuji, Chigusa asked me to bring you a towel." Shana said behind the door.

"Thank you, I was just about to get out."I got out of the bath and walked toward the door. I opened it a little to prevent Shana from seeing me. I grabbed the towels and wrapped one around my waist. Before I could close the door The Tenjou no Gouka suddenly yelled. "WHAT IS THAT ON THE FLOOR!"

We both looked at the floor and saw water lying on the floor.

I turned around and saw the water floating out of the bath. "Shimatta!"

I ran toward the bath and tried to stop the water from floating by trying to block it with my hands.

"Yuji, don't you know how to turn it off and how were you able to turn the tap on in the first place!?" Shana yelled when she ran toward me to help me.

"I wanted to make the water a little warmer so I tried to figure out how to get more water and no, I don't know how to turn it off! Have you even heard of a Guze no Ou taking a bath!? The last time was when I was 7 years old and that was because my mother always dragged me with her to take a bad!"

After a while Shana was able to stop the water. She sighed in relief, but tripped over the wet floor when she wanted to stand and felt on top of me. The bad news for me was that I ended up between her breasts and I felt like I was getting choked. "KYAAAAA!" The moment Shana noticed it she pushed me away and crawled backward holding her breasts between her arms while blushing.

"W-w-w-what do you think you were doing!?" She asked in an angry tone.

"You were the one who fell on top of me!" I defended.

"Oh so it was just a coincidence that your face got caught between my breasts!?"

"Shana you know that in these kind of situations it's obvious that he isn't at fault." The Tenjou no Gouka said.

"Urusai urusai urusai!"

I grabbed a towel and offered it to Shana. "Here." I tried not to look at her while giving her the towel.

"For what do I need it for?" She asked, her face was completely red and her nose started to bleed a little.

I followed her gaze and it seemed like she was looking at my body. _"Is there something wrong with my body?"_ "Your… clothes. There wet from the water."

"Eh?" Shana looked at herself and saw that she was completely drenched, her shirt and skirt were sticking on her body and I was able to see her bra and panties. "Shana I recommend you to put your legs down." I tried to look away this situation made me feel very unconformable.

Shana made a face that looked like she was about to cry. "HENTAI!" She slapped me and ran outside.

I rubbed my cheek. "That kinda hurt."

I cleaned up the bathroom with a lot of effort, dried myself and changed into my pajama's. I was just about to get out when I felt a presence of a Rinne and a Guze no Ou. "Wait he couldn't…" I ran out of the bathroom and saw Shana standing before the door.

"What took you so long idiot! The Kariudo has appeared!" Shana yelled.

"I had to clean the bathroom it took me some time to figure out how to do it.

"The presence is coming from downstairs." The Tenjou no Gouka interrupted.

We both ran downstairs and found the Kariudo in the living room holding my mother by her neck.

"OKĀ-SAN!"

"Y-yuji." My mother tried to speak but was only able to call out my name.

"Kariudo, let her go she has nothing to do with this!" I ordered him.

"Oh what a nice welcome, I decided to stop by and thank you for the cake you've sent me." He flew a bit backward while given an evil smirk. "Was that the first time you cooked? I have to admit, if I was human, I would have died from that cake. What kind of ingredients did you use?"

"Cut the talk and let Chigusa go!" Shana ordered. we got ready for battle and were ready to attack.

"I would recommend you not to, if you don't want your home to get burned, I'd suggest you to listen to me first."

Shana let her sword down and glared at the Kariudo. "What do you want Kariudo!"

"Ohh not much I just hope that you wouldn't interfere with my plan."

"What makes you think that we will just let you go?" I asked him calmly.

"Did you forget who my hostage is?" The Kariudo tightened him grip on my mother."

"KĀ-SAN! KISAMA!" I was ready to attack him but Shana stopped me.

"Yuji don't lose your cool he's just taunting you." Shana looked at me before turning to the Kariudo.

The Kariudo started to laugh wickedly. "HAHAHAHAAHA! Well, well I might make it a little more interesting for the two of you. If you want to save this woman come to the abandoned Shopping mall at 21:00, If you're able to defeat my Rinne I might consider giving her back."

I felt fury boiling up inside of me. "You actually think you can win this!"

The Kariudo laughed again and looked at as with a crazy smile on his face. " I've been well prepared." The Kariudo started to disappear. "Then I'll see you at 21:00 and if you don't come, I'll devour this woman."

"YU-CHAN!" the last thing I head was my mother desperately calling out to me.

* * *

Me: Wow things seems to get interesting now. Chigusa is kidnapped and how will Yuji and Shana save her? Even I don't know XD

Shana: ...

Me: What?

Shana: I can't believe... how humiliating I feel.

Me: No need to be happy Yuji didn't threw up on you.

Shana: I'd kill him if he did.

Yuji: * Sweat drop* You guys...

Me: I am starting to remember something funny heheh.

Yuji: I don't want to know, since it's you, you must be thinking about something humiliating for us.

Me: You guys are only good at complaining. Friagne but on your smile face! You're finally starting to get a bigger role.

Friagne: But I'll be killed soon and I only appeared at the end!

Marianne: But master it's better than nothing and we're not treated that badly, compared to the Mistes and the Flame Haze.

Shana and Yuji: ...

me: Okay guys I hope most of you have a fun vacation and if your vacation has ended already, then I'll feel sorry for you. Anyway I'll be enjoying my summer vacation till next time and don't forget to leave a review.


	8. And the battle begins!

Well people I bring you the long awaited chapter 7 and the show down with the perverted doll lover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shakugan no Shana or this story. I only publish it for the fans and check the grammar ;)

* * *

Chapter 7 And the battle begins!

I stood there frozen, too many things were on my mind right now, I didn't know what to do. My body started to shake when I realized what just had happen, I clenched my teeth and my fist. "DAMMIT!" Out of rage I smashed the floor. Rock pieces flew everywhere.

Shana stood there confused at my reaction. None of us said anything for a while. "Sakai Yuji we need to find out what the Kariudo is planning, suddenly appearing in your house and kidnapping your mother. There's a high possibility that he's doing all this out of desperation." The Tenjō no Gōka said.

"Yuji, Alastor is right. We need to figure out what the Kariudo is planning we can't just recklessly barge in and attack him we need a plan."

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I need to control myself or else I might destroy the city. "Yes, you're right."

Shana walked toward me and offered her hand, she had a stern expression in her face. I looked at her confused. "Don't get any ideas Yuji… it's just after what just happened… well you and Chigusa were nice enough to let us stay and bought clothes for me so, I just want to repay for what you did for us." Shana tried to avoid my gaze and blushed slightly. I took her hand and stood up.

"Shana?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember that I talked to the Rasen no Fūkin this afternoon?"

I looked at her. She looked back and started to blush harder. "Ye-yeah what about it?"

She looked away from me. _"Was there something bothering her?"_

"He gave me some information that might be useful."

* * *

a/n this part didn't appeared in the previous chapter just think that you didn't read everything about Yuji's and Leanan-sidhe's conversation.

* * *

**A few hours ago…**

"**Miyako Gurai?"**

"**Yes, I don't know what he wants with all that power of existence, but it will be dangerous for the city."**

**I looked around, trying to find out what he was planning. "I talked to him some time ago and asked if he could make trouble in another city." I looked back at the Rasen no Fūkin.**

"**Is that so?" the Rasen no Fūkin placed his hand under his chin. "Hmmm turning a city into power of existence… well Sair… Sakai Yuji the only thing that comes to my mind is that he wants to create something."**

"**Create?" **_**"Why would The Kariudo want to create something?"**_

"**Yes, A Hōgu maybe or a new existence. Did he say anything or asked you something?"**

"**Why would he ask me for help? He didn't know my identity at that time."**

"**At that time?" The Rasin no Fūkin raised his eyebrow.**

"**It's nothing important." I said quickly, not wanting to go further with the subject. " But you said he wanted to create something from a Hōgu, but for that you also need a human. So if he wants to create a new existence… but for what?"**

"**I'm not sure about that, but it has to be something huge or else he wouldn't use Miyako Gurai. I do recall an incident where Miyako Gurai was used, luckily the plan thwarted by the previous Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite. Sakai Yuji you remember the Hitsugi no Orite?"**

"**Yes, I still can remember the last moments of that war."**

"**Soon after the Great War there were some problems with the humans and the Hitsugi no Orite's contractor got killed. He tried to use Miyako Gurai to create a child of both his and hers existence to fulfill her wish."**

"**So, you think the Kariudo will try something similar?" The Rasen no Fūkin nodded. "Come to think of it, he was very close to his doll Rinne. It does sound stupid, but if that Rinne is that precious for him…"**

"**Everything is possible in this time and age Sakai Yuji. People can fall in love with everything even the most ridiculous thing like a Rinne. They might have fallen in love without noticing it themselves." He smiled mischievously and winked.**

"I didn't expect the Kariudo being that crazy." Shana sighed; "Are you sure he wants to turn his doll into an existence?"

"Turning into an existence? Shana, I'm not sure what he's planning you should know that Guze no Ou won't spill Power of existence just for a Rinne."

Shana walked toward the front door and opened it. "But you saw it yourself how attached he is towards it. Plus Yuji, when you threatened him with his doll he became desperate!" Shana exclaimed. "So, what we can guess is that, that Rinne is very important to him. I mean you nearly lost it when he took Chigusa and Tomogara and Flame Haze in general don't care for humans, right?"

I rubbed my head and smiled. "You're probably right. People would go do the craziest thing when it involves someone that's very close to you." I walked toward Shana and we existed the house.

"Shana?" I looked toward Shana who gave me a questioned look. What is it?"

"Would you do something reckless when it involves someone dear to you?"

Shana's face turned red. "Wha-wha what are you saying? Something stupid like that?"

"Is there a reason for that question Sakai Yuji?" The Tenjō no Gōka asked suspiciously.

"Well, Flame Haze usually work alone and aren't close to others but, Shana about what you said before… it sounded like there are still people alive that you care about."

Shana looked away from me and didn't respond."…"

"Don't worry, if you don't want to talk about it, then you don't have to."

"You really are a simple-minded person Sakai Yuji." The Tenjō no Gōka commented.

We landed on a building close to the shopping mall. " No I'm not simple-minded. I just respect people's privacy."

"Your mother has taught you well."

Suddenly I felt a shock and the sound of chimes. "This! He couldn't have started it already?"

"Yuji, we have to hurry or the city will be devoured!."

I nodded and jumped to the next building.

Shana stayed close behind me, until we arrived at the mall. The entrance was barricaded with no trespassing and keep out signs. Inside, it looked like any other 'haunted' abandoned building. It was dark, most windows were broken and a lot of products were lying on the floor.

We hurried to the top floor and saw the Kariudo holding his favorite Rinne in his hands, standing in the middle of a pentagram. Next to him was a small crystal stone hovering on a small pedestal.

"Greetings my guests, it's so nice that you have come." The Kariudo gave us a mischievous smirk while he petted his Rinne.

"Goshujin-sama, you should be careful, if you don't fight them seriously you could get killed."

"I know Marianne, don't worry everything will be alright. Didn't I tell you I've got everything under control."

"Kariudo, where is oka-san?" I asked calmly.

"Oww yes I almost forgot about your human mother." He snapped his fingers and two Rinne appeared next to him, holding my half unconscious mother. She was covered in scratches, her clothes were dirty and half intact and her hair was messy.

"Oka-san!" It shocked me, seeing my mother in that state.

"My apologies for leaving her in this state, but she wasn't behaving very well. Now shall we begin." He clapped his hands twice a white Fuzetsu covering the city and a ring of white fire surrounded us.

"Jizaihō?" Shana wondered.

"Exactly, this Jizaihō prevents the enemy from escaping the battle ground."

The Kuriado spread his arms and turned in a giant white flame his Rinne came to life and started to attack us. One of the Rinne's hand transformed in a blade and attacked us from behind. Shana and I dodged it.

I released the silver and caught some Rinne, the Rinne disappeared in seconds. Shana sliced through them, she stabbed her sword in the ground and threw a kick at her attacking enemies while using the sword for support. Luckily my mother was behind the fire wall so she couldn't get hurt, unfortunately the two Rinne were still guarding her.

"Shana we have to split up! There too many of them!"

Shana nodded and lured some of them to her. Cards suddenly appeared out of the Kuriado's flame form and cut through us. A Rinne with a whip hit me in the back and a flew against a wall. I felt a stinging pain and I noticed the fire wall was forcing me to go back inside.

"Shana, don't touch this wall or it'll burn you!"

The cards kept going for a while, until they disappeared and in place a Rinne in a maid outfit appeared. It took out a chain with metal claws and started to swing it and throwing it towards Shana. The nodachi fell immediate on the ground. Shana was wrapped by the chain, squishing every party of her body.

"Iya!" Shana screamed. I tried to help her, but the Rinne were with too many.

"Shana concentrate! We can't let that Rinne get to you." The Tenjō no Gōka ordered.

The Rinne pulled Shana closer to it, then jumped into the air and swung the chain hard towards me. The floor was partly crushed as Shana got slammed on top of me. Both of us were trying to get up when the shape shifting Rinne pierced its blade through us. I was able to move before getting pierced so my right arm only at a medium cut, sadly Shana wasn't that lucky. Covering her wound with her hand to try to stop the bleeding. I covered my right arm to hide the black flame that was coming from the wound.

A few more Rinne appeared. I dodged them all and used the silver to get rid of them. Shana was fighting the Rinne with the chain.

"Shana, the Kariudo is using the Rinne as bait to get more time. We should ignore them and attack him head on! I'll keep the Rinne busy, you go on ahead!" Shana nodded and headed to the white flame. I concentrated my power into my body and released it to the Rinne that were surrounding me.

Shana in the meantime headed to The Kariudo and tried a horizontal slash only to find out that she was just cutting through him like a ghost.

"Yuji my sword isn't making any contact!" She said, trying to continue her attacks only to find out that whatever she did was futile.

"HAHAHAHAAHHA!" The flame began to laugh. "It's useless the Jizaihō protects me from every physical attack and don't think about using any Jizaihō against me."

He took out Regular sharp and send them to Shana. She back flipped away to make some distance and destroyed them, the ones she missed inflicted scratches on her body.

"_There has to be a way to lure him out of his hiding spot but, what?" _I looked around while fighting the Rinne and noticed that the Hōgu he was using for Miyako Gurai was still there even thought a barrier was protecting it. _"If only Shana could make it look like she found a way to destroy the barrier and plans to attack the H__ōgu, then we can take him by surprise when he lets his guard down. Wait, that's it!"_ I ordered the Silver to block the Rinne by creating a wall and headed to Shana.

Shana was in a pinch; having to block The Kariudo's Hōgu and fighting the maid Rinne made it hard for her to attack. I ran toward her and nearly tackled her down when I pulled her along with me and rolled a few meters away. "What was that for?" She asked slightly annoyed by my sudden action.

"My apologies for the rude treatment but I have a plan on how to lure The Kariudo in attack position." The Rinne ran towards us swinging her Hōgu, ready to attack. We quickly dodged it and avoided the upcoming attacks.

"Okay, spit it out Yuji." Shana blocked the Rinne's attack and pushed it away from her.

I tried to get closer to Shana to explain my plan, but the Rinne didn't gave me a chance. Not only that, five more Rinne came after us. _"I thought I've kept them busy with the silver."_

"Where are they coming from?" Shana asked.

"It seems that the Kariudo hid some of them with his Jizaihō. I wasn't even able to sense them." The Tenjō no Gōka said stunned.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! You won't win no matter what you do!"

I glared at the Kariudo. "Ok it seems we need to switch strategy. Shana I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." I picked Shana up in bridal style and jumped over the Rinne. "Wha-wha-wha… YUJI PUT ME DOWN! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Shana's face became as red as a tomato. I stopped in midair and ordered the silver to shield us from the Rinne.

The Rinne attacked the silver to destroy the barrier it created. _"This can't hold us forever."_

"Hiding aren't you? did you chicken out?" the maid Rinne wondered.

"Sorry Shana but this was the only way to explain my plan. Can you keep up with it a little longer?"

"… F-f-fine."

"Well here's the plan; You know that he Hōgu the Kariudo is using for Miyako Gurai is still there but only protected by a barrier, right?" Shana nodded. " If we fool him by making it look like we were able to destroy the Hōgu's barrier."

"How can we do that?"

"Easy, with this." I checked inside my pocket and took out a Hōgu that looked like a small planetarium. "Where did you get that Hōgu?"

"This Hōgu is called Kamina, it has the ability to create illusions."

Shana stared at the Hōgu for some time, then she and the Tenjō no Gōka started to laugh very hard. "HAHAHAHAHA, Kamina what kind of name is that for a Hōgu?"

I got a bit irritated by their reaction. "It's a long story that involved a Middle school and my project partner."

They laughed harder. "A Hōgu as a school project! Hahaaha!"

"Well, we didn't have much time left and my project partner told me that he only had two weeks to live, so he didn't mind turning into a torch, so I decided to let him name the Hōgu. He seemed to be a great fan of an anime called Tengen Toppa Guren Lagann and he named the Hōgu after one of the characters."

Shana and the Tenjō no Gōka kept laughing.

Before I wanted to say more I realized something. "Hey Shana, are you… laughing?"

Shana stopped immediately "It's not what you think! Something is stuck in my throat!"

"Sure, we don't have time for arguments and I don't know how long this barrier can keep it up." Before we knew it a scythe pierced through the barrier and the Rinne tried to get to us.

"Well, it's now or never. Yuji can you keep them busy?" Shana asked.

I dissolved the silver and threw Shana towards the Hōgu.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! You can't harm me, my Jizaihō is invincible!" The Kariudo sent his flames towards Shana. She blocked them with her sword but the moment they came in contact they exploded.

"Shana!"

Luckily she was able to dodge the attacks. She placed her sword in attack position and did a jump attack towards the Hōgu."

"NO! Not Zeria how did you find a way to destroy the barrier I placed on it!"

Before Nietono no Shana could make contact with the Hōgu a scream was heard. I turned around to see what had happened and I saw the Kariudo's favorite Rinne slashed in half. "I can't… let you… interfere… with… goshujin-sama."The Rinne declared before burning up in flames.

"MARIANNE! No, no how could you… how dare you do this to my Marianne! I won't forgive you for this!"

The Kariudo undid his Jizaihō and shot a bullet towards Shana. It pierced through her chest, just missing the Cocytus with a few inches. "KYAAAAA!" Shana fell on her back from the impact.

"Shana, hold on!" The Tenjō no Gōka yelled.

"Don't worry Alastor. Remember; one bullet won't kill me." Shana reassured him.

Suddenly the ground started to shake. "What is… don't tell me!"

Shana nodded at The Tenjō no Gōka's commend "The Jizaihō is nearly finished we need to hurry and finish him."

The Kariudo suddenly disappeared. "What?! Where did he go?" I looked around, but I didn't see anything. "Shana be careful he must be hiding somewhere."

Shana stood up and before she could make another move, the Kariudo appeared in front of her and threw a Hōgu in the form of a small ball towards her and immediately disappeared. The moment it made contact with her spikes came out and pierced through her arm."Gah!" She fell on her knees.

I ran towards her and tried to help her. "He's here, but we can't sense him." She said while breathing heavily.

"No wonder he's known as a Flame Haze killer, he has some rare and powerful Hōgu with him that are dangerous to Flame Haze. The Tenjō no Gōka said.

"If I'm right that Hōgu is called Doku Kirā. It slowly poisons its targets, the only cure is to kill the person who possesses it." I explained.

"But first we need to know where he is hiding." Shana said, while coughing some blood. "Hmm, if I'm correct. I've heard about a Hōgu that is able to hide the presence of a Flame Haze, Tomogara or a Rinne its name is Zeria."

"You're very well-informed. As expected of you Sakai Yuji." The Kariudo said my name in a sarcastic tone. "But that's not enough to defeat me."

We looked around the room in the hope we could find his hiding place. I tried to follow his voice. "His voice came from that spot!" I pointed at a place west from us. I shot the Silver in that direction but, missed.

"Nice try." I heard his voice from the opposite place. He appeared again and targeted Shana. "Since you're poisoned you'll make an easy target, now die!" He summoned a sea of flames. Shana used Nietono no Shana to shield herself but, thanks to the poison she wasn't able to hold on much longer.

"Muhahahahaha! DIE DIEDIEDIE!."

"I can't… anymore…"

"Shana, don't give up!" The Tenjō no Gōka encouraged her. "I have faith in you!"

"Alastor… Gomene I tried my… but…" Before she could let go I placed my hands over hers for support. "Didn't you say that a Flame Haze's duty is to protect the world's balance? Is this all the infamous Enpastu Shakugan no Uchite is capable off? Such a disappointment." I teased her.

"Yu-Yuji! Wait what's that supposed to mean baka, I'm not giving up!" She answered in a determined tone.

"That's what I like to hear." I gave her a smile. "Now let's go this!" I summoned the silver to counter The Kariudo's attack. Then all of a sudden crimson colored flames appeared out of Shana's nodachi and as our powers combined, consuming the white flames of the Kariudo with him and the Hōgu that was used as a vessel for Miyako Gurai along with it.

"WHAT?! NO, THIS ISN"T POSSIBLE! I WAS SO CLOSE TO OBTAIN MY GOAL! MARIANNE, MY DARLING MARIANNE, FINALLY YOU WOULD HAVE BECOME A COMPLETE BEING SO THAT WE COULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Kariudo disappeared in white colored flames.

The flame wall disappeared and all that was left were my mother and the Rinne that were guarding her. "Shana are you ok?"

Shana looked at me. "Huff huff, of course huff I'm fine huff baka!"

She got up and we both looked at the remaining enemies. "Only two left, I don't think that it will be such a hard fight." The Tenjō no Gōka commented.

We both nodded and took a fighting position. The Rinne backed away."Now let's show them that it was a mistake to mess with this city." Shana summoned her newly discovered power. I gave her a slight nod.

With one attack we destroyed them immediately. My mother fell on the ground and I ran towards her. "Ōka-san!"

She slowly opened her eyes. Yu-chan, what happened? The last thing I remembered was that this person who called himself Friagne showing up and he took me away."

"It's ok now Shana and I took care of him."

My mother sat up and looked worried at us. "Oh my, you two are covered in bruises and wounds. Shana-chan is that blood on your chest?"

"Wha?" I looked at Shana and noticed her clothes were torn. Her skirt was so short that it just covered her panties and her shirt was completely open her bra was torn a bit but I could see her breast clearly. My face turned red and everything when black. "Yu-chan!.

"Yu-Yuji you perverted Tomogara! How dare you to look at me like that!" I heard Shana' yelling in anger at me.

I turned my head from left to right, too afraid to move or I might hit my head somewhere. "I can't see anything, you're over reacting. I felt pressure on my head followed by pain.

I winced. "Ouch!"

"Don't make any excuses, you saw it before you when blind!" She continued. I'm pretty sure that she hitting me now, otherwise I wouldn't be feeling that pain in my head continuously.

"Okay Shana-chan, Yu-chan enough flirting we need to get out of here." I heard my mother say.

"But, were not flirting." Shana and I spoke in unison.

I felt a hand grabbing mine and forcing me to stand up. 'Yu-chan you don't want to stay here, do you" I heard my mother's voice next to me.

"N-no." I replied.

I followed my mother and heard a door open. After a few seconds my sight returned. The room we entered was filled with… "Hōgu?" I looked around the room and saw more than 100 Hōgu piled up as if this was a junk yard for Hōgu.

"He had this many?" Shana wondered surprised.

"It seems so. He's famous for collecting them." The Tenjō no Gōka replied. The weapons the Rinne were holding in the battle must have been Hōgu too."

Shana walked towards the pile and started to search through it. "Shana what are you doing?" I asked. I walked towards her and looked over her shoulder.

"What does it look like? The Kariudo must have some rare Hōgu since we killed him we better look for some Hōgu that we can use in the future. Don't just stand there Yuji, Help me look."

I sighed and walked to the other side of the pile. "Chigusa." I heard Shana say. "Can you wait a little bit longer, we need to see if the Kariudo has other dangerous Hōgu."

"Ok but, don't take too long." My mother replied.

I looked around and saw something that caught my attention. _"This can't be…" _I walked toward the Hōgu that I knew too well. _"Where did the Kariudo find this?" _I picked it up to confirm that I wasn't mistaken. _"No Mistake it's the Haridan!"_

"Yuji!." Shana's voice send me back to reality and I turned around. "Did you found anything interesting?" She asked.

I looked back at the Haridan and then back at the direction were Shana's voice came from. "No nothing." I placed the Haridan back and walked back to Shana. _"Now is not the time. I'll retrieve it when the time is ready."_

Shana was standing next to my mother and both were holding a few Hōgu in their hands. "Here." She said as she threw one towards me. "Well figure out later which one we'll take but, I thought that this one will surely suit you."

I caught it and looked at it. "Azure?"

"Yeah, it blocks flame it sure will come in handy in the future. Now help us, you have to carry some."

I put the Hōgu in my pocket and took some from Shana.

"Now let's get home, you two must be tired from saving the city. I'll make some snacks as a reward when we get home." My mother exclaimed.

Shana and I nodded and we headed back home.

END OF ARC ONE: THE FRIAGNE ARC.

* * *

Me: Yaay for finally updating!

Chigusa: If anyone wants, I have some cake.

Me & Shana: Yes please!

Yuji: How come girls love sweets so much?

Me: Go look it up in wiki. I am sure there are a lot of guys who love sweet things.

Alastor: End of Friagne arc? So does that mean we get the Lamies/ mergery arc next?

Me: Well yes and no.

Shana, Alastor & Yuji: Eh?

Me: hehe let me explain it, the rematch with Margery will appear, but it won't be an arc. I'm sure you all have noticed by now, not everything will follow the anime or novel plot. My sis is planning on giving this series a whole new awesome twist :D and a lot of things will happen eheheheheh.

Shana: you now, it's kinda unfair how you know what will happen.

Me: A bit, but I don;t know any details, she only tells me what she plans for future chapters. Anyway we had enough talk now didn't we? See you the next chapter and don't forget to leave a review ;P. Damn I am hungry I think I'll get myself a delicious cookie.


	9. Doubts

Chapter 8 is finally up guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shakugan no Shana or this story.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Doubts**

A/n: From this chapter on I will spell Yūji's name with an ū instead of an u because that's actually how you write it when Romanized.

_Sub arc; The Chōshi no Yomite Margey Daw_

**Yūji's POV**

"_How long has it been? Pretty long I'm sure. Centuries… and here I am laying in my bed as if nothing happened. As if those events never happened but, I still remember them since the moment I was born; The Ancient War..."_

Because of the rain, my room looked very gloomy. I looked at the Azure in my hand. I kept tossing and catching it. _"So the Haridan is in the old mall building, it won't take long before they'll find me."_

"Yūji, are you ok?"

I sat up and looked towards the door. It opened and Shana came in. "You have been like this ever since the battle against the Kariudo, is something bothering you?"

"I'm fine, don't worry." I assured her.

"You said the same thing to Chigusa. You're not even eating."

"Is there a problem with that?"

She frowned and walked up to me, she bent over and placed her face close to mine, she stared at me. I felt my face becoming red all of a sudden and I started to feel very uncomfortable. _"What's this strange warm feeling inside of me?"_

"Chigusa is worried about you! Even if I'm not good with this kind of thing but, at least I know that it's not nice to make her worried. She's been trying her best and you're not even appreciating one thing!"

I got bit angry at her comment. _"How dare she say something like that when she doesn't even know anything!"_

"You can't tell me what to do or not! You don't even know my situation!"

"That's because you never tell anybody! Look, since you've done a lot for me; training and we defeated the Kariudo together, I thought it would be ok to be friends but, Chigusa told me that friends trust and believe in each other! If you never tell anybody, how do you expect me to be your friend?!"

I was silent for some time. I hid me face behind my bangs. "I'm sorry Shana but, there are things that I don't want to share with anybody. I said in monotone. "Will you please leave me alone for a while, I need some silence."

She looked at me. "Fine." And she left the room.

I looked out of my window and saw it was still raining. "How long will it be before the Trinity finds me?"

**Normal POV**

At Satou

"Man, it's so boring." Margery said as she put the glass with whine back in the table. "Why does it have to rain now?"

"Hahahaha my bored moody Margery Daw, you need a hobby. How about collecting post cards? It fits and old woman like you HAHAHAHA… ouch!" Before Marchosias was able to finish laughing Margery punched him. "Odamari, baka Marco!"

Tanaka just walked into the room when Marchosias was getting abused. "Ane-san, isn't that going a bit too far."

"Heh." She took another sip of her drink.

"I totally agree with Eita, you should be more cheerful since the Kariudo got Killed by the Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite and her Tomogara lover."

Satou was sitting at the kotatsu(1) checking his homework. "Those were the ones that beat you, right Margery-san?"

"Heh, I'll get them back and force the information out of Lamies."

Tanaka walked up to Satou and sat next to him. "Satou what are you doing? Are you making homework? "

"Yeah, I'm bored." He answered.

"Ok I've had it! Rain or not were going outside!" Margery yelled and she stood up. She picked up Marchosias and walked to the door; "You two coming or what?"

"What?" Tanaka, Satou and Marchosias said in unison.

**Yūji's POV**

I walked downstairs and saw my Mother and Shana sitting in the living room. It looked like they were talking with somebody. To my surprise I saw the Shikabane Hiroi Lamies sitting across of them on a couch.

I blinked a few times. "Did I miss something?"

My mother turned to me. "Yu-chan I'm happy that you've cheered up. An old friend of Alastor-san came to visit. He told us that he's an acquaintance of yours." My mother said in a cheerful voice.

"We meet again Sakai Yūji. I heard that you defeated the Kariudo together with the Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite."

I looked towards Shana who avoided my gaze. "Are you still mad at me because of earlier?"

"Because of earlier? " My mother looked curiously at me and Shana; "Yu-chan did you and Shana-chan had a fight?" She asked angrily.

I looked at my mother confused. "Huh?"

Shana's face became red and she looked away.

"Uh, madam noting like that happened I assure you. It seems like Sakai Yūji has some troubles that he doesn't want to share." The Tenjō no Gōka explained.

"Yu-chan, is that true?" She looked at me sternly.

"Eh? I didn't do anything to Shana. It was a small argument that's all." I countered, making signs with my hands.

" Seems like there has been some private problems." Lamies commented; "Did I arrived at a wrong moment after all?"

"Oh of course not Lamies-san, my son doesn't have any experience with woman, so he makes a lot of mistakes."

"Youth these days are very energetic when it comes to love." Lamies looked at me and Shana."

Shana started to hide her face behind her bangs.

"You're, making it sound like you're talking about us." I said.

Both my mom and Lamies started to giggle. I walked up to Shana. "If you're still upset about before, my apologies but, there are some things I can't share with people."

"Wha-what makes you think that I'm upset about something like that?" She commented. Her face was completely red.

"You aren't?"

"N-no of course not."

"Well, now that that's finished." My mother said as she clapped her hands; "Let's go back to the main topic; Lamies-san, will stay here for a while? You seems to have some trouble, so the best we can do is to give you a place to stay in the main time."

"What!? Mother, are we starting some kind of Tomogara/Flame Haze hotel?"

"Lamies-san is a friend of Alastor-san so we should help him and that's that."

* * *

I had to prepare a room for the Shikabane Hiroi, while my mom and Shana were preparing dinner, well I guess Shana only had to lay the table, since she can't cook.

"I hope this isn't much of a problem Sakai Yūji."

"No, it's ok my mother has always been like that and I don't mind either. Actually, it would be a problem if the Chōshi no Yomite found you, so it might be the best if you stay here for a while." I answered while cleaning up the guest room.

After I finished we went downstairs. Shana was sitting in the living room reading one of the manga she bought a couple of days ago.

"What are you reading?" I asked when I walked towards her. I peeked from behind her, trying to check the contents of the manga. She closed the book quickly and tried to get it as far from me as possible. "Nothing." She replied quickly.

"It's just a book, you shouldn't be that ashamed. What are you reading?"

Shana backed away when I tried to get closer. "I said it's nothing and it's none of your business."

I noticed a pen and a small notebook next to her. She quickly bragged it and kept it close to her. She was looking very nervous.

Before I was able to say anything my mother's head popped up from around the corner. "Minna, it's time for dinner."

* * *

I played a bit with my food that was still untouched, my head rested on my right arm that sat before my plate. I kept thinking about the same thing that has been haunting me for a while.

"Yu-chan, you haven't touched your food yet."

"Huh?" I looked at my mother who was staring at me with a worried look.

"Yu-chan, you haven't touched anything and I made you favorite meal."

Shana and the Shikabane Hiroi were still eating aware of their surroundings but, they didn't want to meddle with things that were none of their business.

"I'm fine, how many times do I need to repeat myself?" I tried to stay calm, but I had to repeat this sentence a million times today. It was starting to get on my nerves.

"No you're not. Usually you're happy and stuff yourself full."

"Oka-san!" I stood up and placed both my hands on the table.

Shana and the Shikabane Hiroi were giggling and that meant something. I didn't want people to know about my habits.

"I'm not in the mood to eat, excuse me." I stood up and went to my room.

I changed to my pajama and crept in my bed.

**Normal POV**

Down stairs Chigusa stared at the untouched food of her son.

"Chigusa…" Shana wanted to cheer her up but, she couldn't think of anything to say to her.

"It seems like he has a lot on his mind." The Shikabane Hiroi said; "Well madam let me help you with cleaning the dishes."

Chigusa nodded and took Yūji's plate. "I'll put it in the fridge for tomorrow."

Shana stood up too. "I'll check on Yūji." And she went upstairs.

Shana stood in front of Yuji's door, but she hesitated to enter. "Shana, you should be quiet he might be asleep already." Alastor told her.

Shana nodded and quietly entered Yūji's room. It was dark just as Alastor said he was asleep. She walked towards him and sat next to him. She started to blush when she looked at Yūji's sleeping face. He looked just like a normal teenage boy. You would almost forget that he's a Guze No Ō. Shana found that side of Yūji very attractive if only she understood her own emotions.

"_He looks really peaceful as if he isn't thinking… Wait, thinking?"_ she though; _"Yeah for some reason even though Yūji has a calm and serious character but his face always gives him a restless expression, as if he isn't at peace. Is he waiting for something to happen? Did he saw something in the pile of Hōgu that made him remember something?_

"Ugh, no I won't let that happened." Shana's broke out of her thoughts and looked back at Yūji who started to talk in his sleep. His face looked restless. Was he having a nightmare?

"I won't let you destroy my plan, everything they've dreamed off."

"They? What is he talking about?" She whispered.

"Moreover I'm curious what he means with 'his plan'." Alastor wondered.

"Shana?"

Shana nearly jumped out of surprise of the voice. Yūji had woken up and looked with a sleepy and confused face at her. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Eh, I-well." She turned around so her back would face him. "Nothing." She answered.

"Then, what are you doing in my room?" Yūji repeated his question.

Shana took a deep breath and turned back to face him. "I was only checking if you were okay, I didn't mean to wake you."

Yūji kept looking at her waiting for her to say something more.

"You were talking in your sleep." She continued.

"I was?"

"Yes, you were talking about a plan of yours and a dream or I think it was a desire from a lot a people."

Yūji froze after he heard the words Shana had spoken. His face was very serious and for the first time Shana noticed that Yūji's eyes were similar to a snakes, his pupils at least.

"Yūji? Are you ok?"

Yūji broke his gaze with her and stared through the window.

"Does that nightmare have something to do with your recent behavior?"

He didn't reply. He kept staring through the window. "Yūji!" Shana placed her hands on Yūji's shoulder and pushed him down in a laying position on his bed.

Shana's sudden act surprised Yūji; he looked right into her eyes. The moon light shone at her, making her eyes shine.

"_Was she always this beautiful? She always has been pretty but now something seemed different she looks more beautiful than before?"_

"Yūji!" Shana's voice broke him out of his thoughts; "Answer me! Is that the reason why you have been like this?"

Yūji looked away from her. "I… can't tell you." His voice turned sad.

"Your mind is always in another world. There's always that pain in your eyes. You're waiting for something to happen, but at the same time you don't want it to happen! Why is it that only in your sleep you're peaceful?! What is it that you're hiding?!"

"If I told you, you would hate me."

Shana got off Yūji and sat on the bed. Yūji did the same before he spoke again. "Shana, everyone has secrets you probably have some of your own, my mother too, even the Tenjō no Gōka. No one would tell everything about him/herself to anyone. When the time comes, you'll see for yourself."

"I have to agree on this one, Shana I'm sure the time will come when everything will be clear." Alastor answered.

Shana looked at Alastor and then back to Yūji. "Ok but, you have to talk to Chigusa."

Yūji nodded in agreement. "I will."

**Yūji's POV**

The first thing I noticed was that I was surrounded in darkness. _"Where am I? This isn't my room."_

I started to walk while I was looking around trying to get any clues my whereabouts. Suddenly Shana appeared in front of me. "Shana!" I was really happy to see her. When I tried to approach her she back away.

"Yūji, you lair!" She yelled. Those words shocked me.

"You lied to me! How could you?!" Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Shana what are you talking about? I never lied to you!" I tried to get closer to her but, when I tried a familiar voice spoke to me from behind.

"Commander it's time." I turned around and to my surprise the strategist; Gyakuri no Saisha Bel Peol was there; "Commander please return to Sei-reden with us."

I felt fear overcome me as I looked at myself. I wasn't in the form Shana knew me, instead I was wearing some red royal like armor and my hair was long and braided. _"What's going on here? How did this…?"_

"Commander." I looked at my left side and the General was standing there; "Commander, You need to hurry I'll finish her off." He pointed to Shana while he said that.

"Wait!" I wanted to protect her but she wouldn't allow me.

"Don't get close to me! YOU MONSTER!" Tears were falling from her cheeks.

I never felt so helpless before. She was hurt and it was my fault. I felt terrible; I didn't want her to be hurt. I wanted to tell her that I never meant to hide it from her I never wanted to hurt her. If I could tell her, hug her and take that pain away from inside her heart.

Before I could do anything the strategist and priestess took me away and the last thing I could see was Shana getting pierced by the general. "SHANA!"

* * *

I woke up with my right arm stretched out. _"A nightmare?"_ I sat up and looked around.

"Nani?" Shana looked at me curiously. A feeling of relief overflown me and I hugged her as thigh as possible.

"Y-Yūji, what-what are you doing? L-let me go!" She tried to push me away but I was too happy to let her go.

"I'm glad you're alright. As long as you're alright I'll be fine." I buried my face in her hair.

"What are you talking about?! You hentai, let me go!" Just then I realized what I was doing and quickly let her go. I felt my face heat up.

**Shana's POV**

I felt totally embarrassed. What's gotten into him? Suddenly hugging me like that. And what is this warm feeling in my chest? When he hugged me I felt kind of happy, No wait it isn't normal to feel happy about it, right?

"Sorry Shana." I looked back to him. What did he meant with sorry? Was it for hugging me?"

"I didn't know what came over me. Seeing that you were alright made me relieved and happy." His voice was serious like always, but I could hear a bit of embarrassment in it.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" What is he talking about? Yūji's acting strange; "You called out my name before was something wrong?"

Yūji looked surprised. "I did?" I nodded at his question.

"I must have been talking in my sleep."

Tomogara have nightmares? "You had a bad dream?" I never would have thought that it was possible. I need to ask Alastor about it tomorrow.

"Eh, it seems I had one. By the way Shana what are you doing in my room and especially in my bed?"

My face turned as red as a tomato. "Eh tha-that's none of your business."

"Actually it is, since this is my room."

What was I going to do? I definitely couldn't tell him that I felt lonely, a bit cold and that I wanted some company. No definitely not! A perfect Flame Haze would never sneak in a bed together with a Tomogara. If Wilhelmina found out she would kill me. "URUSAI URUSAI URUSAI!"

We sat in silence for a while, avoiding each other's gazes. I guess both of us felt uncomfortable. Then I suddenly realized something. _"About what would a Tomogara dream about? And what kind of nightmare did he have?"_

"Yūji? What were you dreaming about?" I asked still avoiding his gaze.

"What?" I could see from a corner of my eyes that he was looking at me.

"You had a nightmare, right? What was it about? What kind of nightmares would a Guze no Tomogara have?" This time I did look back at him.

His expression froze. "It's… something that I can't tell you." He answered.

"Why? Is there such a big burden on your shoulder?"

He nodded. "Look, I don't think this is the right time to talk about it Shana."

"You're always avoiding this subject." I tried to get something out of Yūji but that didn't seem possible.

"I already said it, when the time is right I'll tell you. Please go back to your room we have school tomorrow." He wanted to pull me towards the door but I stopped him.

"Tonight! I'm going to sleep here!" I said in a firm voice.

"What?! but, this is my room you expect me to go to yours?"

"No we'll. Both. Sleep here."

"What's gotten into you Shana? There no way I'm going to sleep with a girl." Yūji protested.

"Is it because I'm a Flame Haze and you're a Guze no Ō?"

"No it's because I'm a man and you're a woman. When it comes to these kinds of things; whether its earth or Guze, a male and female only sleep together when they're in a relationship."

Yūji looked very serious when he said that. _"What's the problem with two people sleeping together? I slept with Wilhelmina when I was small and what does he mean with relationship?"_

"Shana." Alastor began; "What Sakai Yūji says is right. It's very inappropriate for two existence of the opposite gender to do those kinds of activities."

"What do you mean?" What was Alastor talking about? Inappropriate activities?

"We'll better talk about it tomorrow." Alastor quickly continued.

Yūji nodded. "Or we might wake up my mother and The Shikabane Hiroi."

**Chigusa's POV**

I was standing in the kitchen making breakfast. _"I hope Yu-chan will be feeling better, if this continues he might end up skipping school and make wrong friends. No Chigusa you must not think like that you raised your son very well, Yu-chan is a well-behaved boy he won't do any inappropriate things."_

"GYA!"

I looked towards the living room. _"That was Yu-chan's voice. What happened so early in the morning?"_ I placed my kitchen ware on the kitchen dresser and hurried to Yu-chan's room.

I was taken by surprise when I entered the room. I found Yu-chan on the ground next to his bed and he was on top of Shana-chan, who had her pajama half-open. Both of them looked shocked at me as I was staring at them with a shocked expression.

"What's with all the ruckus at this time?" I heard Lamies-san walking towards the door.

When he stood next to me, he scratched his head and looked at the pair in front of us. "Ara ara, aren't you two a bit too bold? Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite, won't the Tenjō no Gōka be upset if he saw you making a move on Sakai Yūji?"

"This-this is." Was Shana-chan's only response.

I placed my hands over my mound. "I'm. I'm really sorry for intruding." I closed the door and ran down the stairs I grabbed the phone to call Kantarō-san.

**Normal POV**

"I'm. I'm really sorry for intruding." Chigusa said after that she closed the door and hurried down stair.

Yūji and Shana hurried down stairs, when they were on the 1rst floor they heard Chigusa talking to her husband in a panicking tone. "Kantarō-san, I really don't know what to do Yu-chan must be in that time of age where he wants to try things with girls. What if one of these days we hear that we'll became grandparents."

Yūji's face turned red from embarrassment. He quickly walked to his mother. "Okā-san it isn't what you're thinking. When I woke up Shana was sleeping next to me." He explained.

This only brought Chigusa in a worse state of panic; "Did you hear that Kantarō-san?! Yu-chan already lost his virginity!" She was on the verge of crying.

"Okā-san!" Yūji raised his voice. He couldn't believe that his own mother would think that.

"Chigusa-san." She heard her husband calling out to her from the other side of the phone; "This isn't the first time you said that. And you know Yūji as good as I do. He won't do something like that unless he's sure he wants to."

"Shikashi…"

"No buts Yūji's already a young man, he knows what he's doing, you're just overacting remember a few months ago when you said that there was a girl in his room?"

"Yes, I guess you're right, maybe I'm overreacting a bit."

"Good, I have to hang up now. Say hi to Yūji for me." Chigusa hung up the phone and turned towards her son and Shana and apologized. "I'm so sorry for thinking something like that. Will you forgive me?"

"It's alright mother." Yūji answered.

Shana didn't understood what just happened, so she just stared confused at Chigusa.

"I don't what to interrupt…" Lamies said as he was standing on top of the stairs; "But, I smell something burning."

"Oh no!" Chigusa hurried towards the kitchen that was filled with smoke from the burned breakfast and turned it off quickly; "Now I need to start all over again."

Yūji looked at Shana. "And we should get dressed or we'll be late for school."

Shana nodded and they both went upstairs.

* * *

After breakfast Shana and Yūji had to run towards school to prevent them from getting late. Yūji was the first to run around the corner towards the zebra crossing and bumped into a person. "Kya!."

"Oh I'm sorry. Are you ok? Here let me help you." Yūji reached his hand out for the girl who lay on the ground.

"Uh arigatō." She took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Yūji there's no time for that we'll be late." Shana said behind him.

"I know." Yūji looked to the girl; "Wait, aren't you Yoshida Kazumi from our class?"

"Yes, that's right." Kazumi answered.

"Why are you late?"

"Yūji, there is no time." Shana started to get impatient.

"Ok, ok, I get it." Yūji answered. He pulled Kazumi towards him: Since were in the same boat we can't let you come late." He placed one of his hands in front of her eyes; "Don't worry I won't do anything." Yūji said when he noticed that she was starting to panic.

"Yūji! What are you thinking?" Shana was obviously not happy with the idea of Yūji's sudden action.

"We're all late so it's better if we help each other out. Don't **worry** Shana."

"Fine." And the both of them jumped into the air over the houses on their way to school."

* * *

Yūji and Shana landed a few blocks away from school were no one could see them. Yūji put Kazumi down and released his hand from her face. "We're here." He said.

Kazumi opened her eyes.

"Let's go." Shana said and she went ahead.

"How did we…?" Kazumi couldn't finish her sentence, she was too surprised. How were they able to get to school so fast?

"I'm a fast runner." Yūji answered; "Let's hurry." And they headed towards the school.

* * *

"Sakai, it's nothing like you to arrive at the last-minute what happened?" Hayato asked his best friend as Yūji entered the class.

"Iroiro." Yūji responded.

"Alright class stand, bow and sit down." The teacher said as he walked inside and the class did exactly as they were told; "I'll be taking attendances now. Ike?"

"Hai." Hayato responded.

"Mizuki?"

"Hai."

Yūji wasn't paying attention at al he started at the window.

"Yoshida."

"Hai.

"_Time seems to flow slowly."_ He thought; _"How long will I be able to keep on living like this?"_

"Hirai."

"Hai."

"_Sooner or later they will find me and pick me up. I'm sure that Shana doesn't want to see me anymore if she finds out."_

"Sayuri."

"Hai."

"Minami."

"Hai."

"_What will okā-san and otō-san do if I'm gone?"_ Yūji was deep in thoughts.

"-Kai. SAKAI!"

"Huh?" Yūji looked back to his teacher when he heard his name.

"Daydreaming is something you do after school time, NOT in class." The teacher crossed his arm while speaking; "understood?"

"Hai, sensei." Yūji stood up and bowed; "I'm sorry I won't do it again."

"Right, since you're an honor student, never caused trouble to any teacher and get good grades I'll let it slip for now. Don't let me catch you again."

The teacher continued checking for absence until he ran through every student; "Well it seems that Satō Keisaku-san and Tanaka Eita-san decided to skip class again, I'll remember this for next time when they decide to show up. Ok class let's start the lesson."

* * *

At the same time…

"Ano ane-san, where are we going?" Eita asked as he and Keisaku walked behind her.

"Where do you think we're going? We're going to check the mess left by The Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite and the Guze no Ō." Margery replied. She was walking in a fast phase.

"But didn't you say that Flame Haze and Tomogara were mortal enemies why are they working together?" Eita asked confused. Was it possible like humans that they were a couple?

"Beats me." Margery made clear that she was still pissed with how Yūji had treated her.

"You do know that were going to have trouble with school." Keisaku commented; "We probably have missed a lot of classes already."

* * *

After 30 min walking the trio arrived at the mall where Yūji and Shana saved Chigusa from Friagne.

"FINALLY I GET TO TALK!" Marchosias felt as if he'd been released from a cage after being locked for a long time; "It's really annoying when you have to shut your mouth, just so humans won't freak out from hearing a book talk, HAHAHAHA! ouch."

"Enough talk baka Marco." Margery walked towards the pile of Hōgu; "It seems that the Kariudo kept himself busy with his hobbies."

"Are all those things Hōgu?" Eita walked towards the pile and looked around.

"Yea, he probably kept himself busy with collecting Hōgu, when he wasn't killing Flame Haze. There must be some rare ones here, maybe one that can make our search for Lamies easier." Marchosias answered.

"There definitely has to be one." Margery walked around the pile she stopped when she suddenly noticed something; "What the hell do we have here?"

"What is it Margery-san?" Keisaku and Eita walked to Margery's side to look at her discovery.

Between the piles they found a large spot that wasn't covered by Hōgu. It looked like a blue map that showed Misaki city.

"What's that?" Keisaku asked.

"Haridan. It's the Haridan." Marchosias was surprised; "I can't believe that that bastard found it, how's that even possible?"

"The Haridan is an Hōgu made by a powerful god class Tomogara known as the Sairei no Heibi, but he got cocky and tried to create a city where he could rule over. So the ancient Flame Haze had to stop him. In the end no one exactly knows what happened to him; even the ones who survived the Ancient War have no clue."

* * *

In the main time Yūji was having Japanese history.

"*Hakushon, Hakushon*"(2)

"Kushami (3) Sakai." Hayato whispered.

"Thanks Ike I think someone is bad mounting me."

"Maybe, you had to sneeze two times." Ike giggled.

"YOU TWO, DON'T TALK IN CLASS!" The teacher yelled.

* * *

"So what does it do? If it's made by a god then it must have some amazing ability?"

"My dear Eita." Margery began; "As you can see this Hōgu has the ability of showing a city and not only that, take a closer look."

Eita and Keisaku walked closer to the Haridan they noticed the flames in the city. "Those are…" They said in unison.

"Yep those flames are torches and the other two entities that you see are the Flame Haze and the Guze no Ō."

"Hah it seem like they have been so close to you two. Look where their presences are, isn't that you school!?" Marchosias asked in a tone that almost sounded like yelling.

"So, you mean that they could be one of our classmates or teacher?" Keisaku wondered.

"Yup but, scrap the teacher idea the two of them are of your age if I remember it well."

**Yūji's POV**

I was about to leave the class room when Shana spoke to me. "Yūji, where are you going?"

"To the roof it's lunch break, right?" I responded.

"About yesterday…" She wanted to continue but, I cut her off.

"I'm not in the mood for a conversation Shana. I need to be alone for a while."

"But…"

"RIGHT NOW!" I walked away from her and headed to the store.

"_Maybe if I eat something I can clear my mind a bit."_

After I bought my lunch I headed to the roof. When I reached the stairs Yoshida Kazumi stood there. "Huh? Yoshida-san is there something?"

"Eeh well, I um well…" She looked pretty nervous; "You can do it Kazumi just a few words. Just do it." I heard her mumble.

"Is something the matter?" I asked.

"Yes, well can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." We walked to the backyard of the school."

"S-s-Sakai-kun." She turned towards me and took a deep breath; "I like you, please go out with me."

* * *

(1)I guess most of you already know but I'll still explain; a kotatsu is one of those small Japanese tables that you see in anime and manga. Mostly seen in front of a TV in the living room.

(2)Japanese sound of sneezing.

(3)The Japanese word said after a person sneezes.

(4)Well most people know this when you sneeze according to Japan it's because someone is gossiping about you; in a good away you sneeze one time. Two times is in a bad way and three times if someone is talking about love and multiple times when it's a sign that you'll catch a cold.

* * *

a/n: sorry for the long-awaited chap 8 the reason was because of school and because it turned out longer than expected I was planning on putting more into the chapter but I decided to put in in the next chap also, because I thought this was a nice cliff hanger. Don't worry I won't make the Yūji Kazumi parts like in the light novel/anime/manga. ONĒ-CHAN! PLEASE PRAISE YOUR KAWAII IMŌTO-CHAN I FINALLY GOT A LONGER CHAPTER!

* * *

Me: Aww how cute :3

Shana: You guys must be very close.

Me: You have no idea how close twins are.

Yuji: So will you praise her or not?

Me: Fine, seems like she finally learned how to write longer chapters. Not that her short ones are bad. I just like to read long chapters, so that I can enjoy them longer. What will happen, what will happen? I am sure everyone is curious.

Yuji: Me too, I'd never expect a confession so early.

Shana: Me neither… *grumbles* you'd better reject her!

Yuji: It's not up to me.

Shana: Then, Flower-san go threat your sis, if she doesn't make Yuji reject Kazumi, I'll cut her open with Nietono no Shana.

Me: You can try but you have to do it yourself, I'm too lazy and I'm sure she'd go in fangirl mode if you went yourself and force you to play video games with her. Anyway I hope you guys liked it and I want to thank everyone who reviews, follows and favorite this story. Till next time and don't forget to fill the review box. The more I get the happier me and my sis are and the more motivated she gets XD.

Shana: Stop talking so much and go work on your other stories.

Me: Fine, but you owe me a strawberry cake.

Shana: Eh?

Me: This was xxxDreamingflowerxxx over and out.


	10. Confrontation

-Note from the author (So in other words my sis)-

I apologies for not finishing this chapter sooner. I've let you wait for months and no I haven't forgotten this fanfic as you all know I have a lot to do and get distracted easily. I have been working on the chapter these last month's so, yes the progress was very slow. The blame for that me partly me, partly Kingdom Hearts I and II and writers blocks.

Disclaimer: The usual stuff... I don't own Shakugan no Shana nor this story.

* * *

Chapter 9 confrontation

**Yūji's POV**

I was totally frozen by her confession. "Wh-what?" was the only thing that came out of my mind.

"Pl-please go out with me!" Her face was hidden behind her bangs but, I could see that she was blushing when she repeated her request.

I-I…"I couldn't think of anything to say but… "Gomen but, I don't think I can answer your feelings not now not ever."

"Wh-why, why can't you answer my feelings Sakai-kun?" She looked back at my face and I could see she was about to cry.

"It's complicated. I'm not the type of person you should go out with, gomen." I was about to turn around and walk away when she suddenly grabbed my right hand.

"Matte!"

**Shana POV**

Yūji was about to walk away. _"Yūji rejected her."_ Was the first thing that came in mind. I felt something was inside of me, I felt happy.

"Matte!" The following scene overwhelmed me. Yoshida Kazumi was being hugged by Yūji. I felt great pain inside my stomach as if the world collapsed. _"I don't want to see any of this anymore, if only I didn't wend to look for him than…"_ I ran back inside the school building. I didn't care if they could hear me at that moment. I didn't care about anything now.

* * *

A few hours earlier…

Lunch was about to start and I was still confused about what happened last night hugging me and then all these secrets that he keeps for himself. I wanted to ask Yūji what was wrong with him. I noticed that he spaced out the entire class. He wasn't even listening to the teachers' lecture. I got up and walked towards Yūji who was about to leave the room. "Umm Yūji about Yesterday?"

"I don't want to talk about it Shana, now leave me alone." He answered me, it sounded pretty unfriendly. Did it bother him that much?

"Demo…"

"RIGHT NOW!"

I was shocked at Yūji's sudden outburst, he immediately left after that. I didn't know what to do.

"Shana, if you go after him, you might be able to sort things out." Alastor communicated in my head.

I nodded and ran after Yūji. _"Which way did he went to?"_ I looked around me and saw two girls of our class passing by; "Have you seen Yūji?" I asked them.

They both looked at each other before answering. "I saw Sakai-san walking towards the backyard together with Kazumi."

"Anything else?" I didn't really know how I should react or what I would say but, I did know that the thought of Yūji and Yoshida Kazumi alone together were no one could see them didn't please me.

"_What if something would happen? What if he would do something to her? I know from source of becoming social mostly stated that male around the age of 13 to 17 would do lewd things to females when they are alone. I'm sure Yūji isn't any different from them. I thought of the things he would do to her. Touch her in different places lick her and ki-ki-kiss her. N-n-no he isn't allowed to do those thing with any other girl. The only person he's allowed to do it too is me."_

"SHANA!" I heard Alastor's voice ring in my head and I noticed that I was blushing.

"Umm Yukari-chan are you alright?" The girl on the left asked my; your face is red maybe you should go to the infirmary."

"I'm fine, thank you." I ran downstairs towards the back yard of the school when came closer I hid my presence so Yūji wouldn't notice.

I heard them talking about something. _"What were they talking about?"_ I tried to get as close as possible. I heard Yoshida Kazumi talking. "I like you, please go out with me."

* * *

"Yukari-chan, are you ok?" I heard a voice as I ran past a student. I ignored her and ran towards the roof. I was sitting in a corner, my face buried between my knees. I started to cry softly. "Why do I feel so terrible? Why am I crying? Why I'm I thinking about Yūji hugging another girl? Why am I thinking so much about him?" My chest hurts very much it was terrible. What is this feeling?

"Shana?" I heard the voice of the person I wanted to see the least at the moment.

"Go away Yūji!" I yelled, not having succeeded in hiding the fact that I was crying.

"Shana, what's wrong why are you crying?" I heard him walking towards me. He kneeled down.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled again; "I want to be alone, I don't want to talk to you right now!"

"Shana, I can't leave you like this, did you get hurt?"

I became more annoyed. "I said I'm alright!" I stood up and ran away leaving Yūji behind.

**Yūji's POV**

I sat down on the ground after Shana left. _"Why was she crying?"_

"Sakai what's wrong?"

I looked up and saw Ike standing in the doorway. "Did something happen between you and Hirai Yukari? I saw her running down the stairs crying when I came to look for you."

"I-I don't know, when I came to the roof she was crying already. I don't know why she's mad at me." Ike came to sit next to me and gave me a onigiri.

"I thought that you didn't buy any lunch so I went to the store and bought some for you." Ike had a smile on his face; I couldn't do anything but, smile back.

"Thank you." I replied and I took a bite of the onigiri. It tasted horrible, Ike laughed when I made a 'this is disgusting' look.

"Hahaha doesn't your mum cook for you Sakai?"

"She does but, I don't eat much; rarely actually but, her cooking tastes better than the food from the shop."

"I know; food is always better when it's homemade compared to the food they sell in the stores. Say Sakai…"

"What is it Ike?" I looked at my friend and saw a small grind on his face.

"You were called by Yoshida Kazumi today, weren't you?"

"Yea, how did you…"

"I saw the two of you walking outside; was it a confession?"

I nodded. "I'm not planning on dating anyone."

"Not even Hirai?' Ike asked curiously.

"What has that to do with Shana?"

Ike stared at me and started to laugh. "Hahaaha oh Sakai you're so funny."

"It's not a joke; I'm serious. Shana and I are just friends, that's all!"

Again he gave me that look that told me he knew something. "You and Hirai are 'just friends', you give her a nickname, you guys hangout a lot and if I am correct, Hirai is the prettiest girl from the entire school; no let me rephrase that make it the entire town. I hear that guys from other schools are drooling over her too and even older guys as well. And you Sakai Yūji, the guy that is called number one in school by your fan club." I started to feel embarrassed when he said that. I never wanted to get all the attention.

"How many girls have confessed to you already?"

"I don't know." I simply replied.

"I guess like 50 girls from our school; including our sempais."

"Fif-fifty!" I almost dropped my lunch on the ground; "That much!?"

"Yep, Sakai you're quite popular with the ladies."

"Ugh." I took a bite of my onigiri; "I don't really want all the attention; it's too much."

"That's so like you. Like that time in elementary school and you didn't want to have the main lead in the play but, enough of bringing up old memories. Something's bothering you Sakai and don't pretend that nothing's wrong; you've been spacing out the whole day."

"I…I." I didn't really know what to say Ike knew me too well. I couldn't hide many things from him. We know each other too long.

"How should I start… A lot has happened and my life has really gone upside down more than it usually was."

"So and what does that have to do with Hirai?" Ike asked.

"I don't know; I've been having these weird dreams lately and I know that sooner or later…"

Ike signed. "Ok so these dreams have been bugging you; what are they?"

"I can't tell."

"Already, then tell me what you can tell."

I looked at the sky. "I can only tell you that one of these days I have to go. That I have to do something; they are waiting for me."

I looked back at Ike, who gave me an understanding smile. "And were does Hirai come in all this?"

"In my dreams she found out and… she was afraid, she didn't want to see me… I couldn't do anything to save her. I thought that I lost her. If I told her about my dreams she wouldn't talk to me again; I guess that's why I yelled at her."

Again Ike was grinning at me. "What? Ike what's so funny?"

"You really have no clue do you, haven't you?"

"About what? Ike, just tell me!"

"No I think that it's better if you figured it out yourself." He stood up and walked toward the door. I followed him. "Sakai, I think it's better if you talk it out with Hirai; women are very sensitive. Just apologies to her and give her something nice, if leaving is worrying you that much, then don't think about it. I mean; you don't have to go yet, so why make a fuss about it now? I'm sure your parents will understand once the time comes. You should just enjoy the time that you have left, ok?" Ike placed his hand on my shoulder; "Promise me you won't think about it."

I looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Ike I feel much better now. You're right I should apologies to Shana." When we walked back to class sensei came to us.

"Sakai have you seen Hirai Yukari?"

"No why?" I asked

"She hasn't returned yet."

**Shana's POV**

"_I couldn't believe it why on earth would I actually hope that Yūji and I actually will be together; a Flame Haze that's the only thing Yūji will see me as."_ I stopped in front of a small lake in the park. I sat down and looked at my reflection in the pool. "What does that Yoshida Kazumi has that I don't have? Except that she's human and I'm a Flame Haze? NOTHING! Is it the fact that she doesn't use bandages to hide her curves for guys? I'm supposed to not attract too much attention, so that I'm able to accomplish my mission." I squeezed my bosom softly; there's nothing wrong with them. "Or is it the fact that I'm short. Does Yūji like females with average high or longer ones?

"Shana." I heard Alastor communicate; "What are you doing?"

"Uh nothing." I quickly replied.

"You know as a Flame Haze you shouldn't care about such useless things."

I know but, Chigusa said…" I tried to counter.

"You're a Flame haze and he's a Guze no Ō; don't waste your time with useless feelings like love."

"I know but, I can't help it. I keep thinking about him all the time. It hurts so much that it feels like my heart is about to burst open; I-I want to be with him Alastor."

"What will the Banjō no Shite think if she found out!?"

I froze wen Alastor mentioned Wilhelmina. _"She'll be furious if she found out."_

"Hoho it seems you have some trouble with men Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite?"

I turned around and saw the Shikabane Hiroi, Lammies walking toward us. "Rasen no Fūkin what are you doing here? What if the Chōshi no Yomite found you!" Alastor yelled.

"I think we should be more worried about the fact that humans hear a yelling pendant than the fact that a woman will come and freeze the place to kill me." The Shikabane Hiroi smiled.

That silenced Alastor. "Well Shikabane Hiroi just as Alastor said you shouldn't be out here on you own. If the Chōshi no Yomite kills you there will be chaos."

"I'm sorry if I made you two worry. I just wanted to walk and get some fresh air, besides I saw you suddenly walking in the park; don't you have school today?"

I suddenly remembered why I decided to skip school and started a discussion with Alastor." "I-I" I began but Alastor beat me to it.

"That's none of your business Rasen no Fūkin." Alastor said; "I don't want you to put strange ideas in Shana's head.

"Alastor, don't speak to loud or the humans will hear you." I warned him; if they were to notice that Alastor could talk we might disturb the balance.

Alastor muttered softly in an angry tone because he couldn't prevent the Shikabane Hiroi from starting the conversation he was about to have with me. We went to sit on a bench in the more vacant side of the park and he started. "Listen Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite, there's nothing wrong with falling in love with a Tomogara. You're not the only one. It happens many times where Flame Haze and Guze no Tomogara fall in love with each other. They can even fall in love with humans or Torches."

"So I'm in love with Yūji?" I never realized it; I've read about it in these books about the daily lives of human teenagers but, I never really took interest in that.

"I see, the Tenjō no Gōka didn't teach you anything about love."

"That's not true." I said as I started to fidget with my shirt; I love Alastor, Wilhelmina and eating melon pan."

"But that's a different kind of love you have than the one you have for Sakai Yūji."

I started to think about it; even though I didn't really understand much but, it did feel different, when I think about Yūji I start to feel really warm inside and when I think about seeing Yūji and Yoshida Kazumi together my chest hurts a lot. When I think of Alastor and Wilhelmina I do feel a different feeling inside me.

"Don't be afraid of wanting to get to know him better." He finished.

"Then, what should I do, if he likes someone else?" Even though I tried to sound as normal as possible, my voice sounded weak.

"Then you should try to make him like you, seduce him."

"Wha-wha…?" My face turned red. The thought of me trying to seduce Yūji made me feel uncomfortable; "I can't do that."

"Of course you can do it. Sakai Yūji is a male, even if he was a cat or a snake it doesn't change his gender does it? And there are things that all males have in common."

I thought about it. "So what you're saying is that I have to win Yūji's heart?" I asked to make sure my conclusion was right.

"Exactly." The Shikabane Hiroi gave me a wink and smile.

Suddenly a Fuzetsu surrounded the park. "Hello Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite and Shikabane Hiroi; haven't seen you two for a while." The voice of the Jūrin no Sōga was heard through the park.

"Odamari baka Marcho!" We turned around and saw the Chōshi no Yomite standing in front of us holding her Guze no Ō like he was some dirty book; "You probably know why we're here and since that Guze no Ō isn't here at the moment, we can finish or job.

"Hahaaha you're right my beloved contractor, Margery Daw we have to finish this quickly before the Flame Hazes boyfriend notice and comes here."

"Yū-Yūji isn't my boyfriend!" I yelled. I summoned Nietono no Shana and prepared for battle. _"I'm stronger than before; I can do this but, first I have to get the Shikabane Hiroi away from her."_

**Normal POV**

Shana created a ring of flames and let it explode in front of the enemy. "You think you can defeat me by hiding yourself by blinding my eyesight! Let's do it Marchosias!"

"Ay ay madam"

Margery jumped into the air and started to cast a Jizaihō.

"Sight covered by a spell

To prevent us from finding our prey

In that case remove this wall of fog

With a power force that can overcome a hurricane

And let this illusion end here!"

The smoke created by the fire disappeared but, Shana and Lammies vanished.

"What the hell! Where did they go?" Margery landed on the ground and looked around.

"My beloved goblet Margery Daw I think you scared them off with your grumpy personality."

"Stop it Marco! They can't hide for long well find them."

* * *

Somewhere near,

Shana and Lammies kept a close look at the Flame Haze they were hiding for.

"Sorry but, this was the only thing I could think of right now. We need to get you somewhere safe Shikabane Hiroi. If I'm going to battle the Chōshi no Yomite I need as less distraction as possible and protecting you wouldn't make it any better."

"So what do you suggest Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite?"

The smoke that Shana created was to distract Margery and Marchosias so that they could find a temporary hiding spot and come up with a battle plan. Since they only had the park as their battle ground they couldn't make any risks.

"Seeing that the Chōshi no Yomite and the Jūrin no Sōga are battle maniacs it might be smart to calculate their next movement and get an opening to let the Shikabane Hiroi escape." Alastor started.

Shana looked through the place they were hiding and observed Margery's movements. "I think the best way for now is start with a surprise attack even if she expects it but, if it's on the least expected moment or place we still have a change. We need to get her full attention on us to have a change of proceeding."

"I can assist you with some advice before we start the plan." Lammies pointed then to Margery and continued. The Chōshi no Yomite knows an Yizaihō called Kyōbō-en; it dances around it's enemy gives a great amount of damage but, there's a catch, the Jizaihō reduces her strength and defenses for a while if you're able to avoid her attack and lay a hit on her the battle is yours."

"And how do you avoid her Kyōbō-en?"

"Illusion."

"What?" Shana asked confused by Lammies vague answer.

"Illusion is the only way to defeat Kyōbō-en. It's a powerful Jizaihō it's obvious that avoiding a hit is rare till now I haven't heard of any Flame Haze or Tomogara that was able to avoid it."

"What about you? You were able to escape from her every time."

"But I always fled the moment she found me the Chōshi no Yomite never had the time the cast that spell on me."Lammies explained to Shana. "Having her chasing after me for all those years it's natural to ask around information about you chaser."

* * *

Margery in the main time sensed their presence in a bush a little farther from the place she was, the bush looked a bit suspicious.

"You think you can hide from me by using an unrestricted spell, how pathetic." She charged a ball of flame at the bush but when it hit an Jizaihō was activated. What Margery didn't noticed was that at the fountain close to her a pentagram appeared, Shana came out of the pentagram and immediately slashed a fiery attack on her.

"You fucking bitch! Now I'm getting angry." Margery took the form of a wolf and tried to attack Shana but unfortunately for Margery Shana went back into the pentagram and it disappeared.

"It seems like the Shikabane Hiroi is giving them a little help. we better be careful."

Margery looked around and focused on the area. "I know Marcosias they've indeed gotten better but, as long as that Guze no Ō doesn't appear, we still have a change."

* * *

At the old mall

Tanaka and Satou were keeping an eye on Misaki city through the Haridan.

"Oi Eita, Keisaku are you guys still there!"

The two teenagers looked at the tag that was given to them. "Margery-san is that you?"

"Of course it is who else would it be? Now listen the Flame Haze I'm fighting now is using an Jizaihō with the help of the Tomogara were looking for. Can you tell me we they are now?"

Satou and Tanaka looked at the Haridan. "Well ane-san." Tanaka started. "That's not really clearly shown here there are different small existence of the Flame Haze and the Tomogara shown in the park."

Margery clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. "SHIT!"

* * *

-Author's note (I guess I don't need to repeat myself again)-

I hope you liked it and I will try to finish the next chapter sooner than this one but I can't promise anything.

Me: Finally we got an update! Everyone must have so long for this chapter and well I can happily say that I am not to blame for this delay!

Shana: Have you ever thought about acting serious? You're not a kid.

Me: Serious is so boring and mainstream! Weird, that's what make things interesting!

Yuji: Does that explain our behavior?

Me: No. I just love to mess around.

Yuji: Thought so.

Me: So any opinions about this chapter.

Yuji: Yeah, I'm glad you didn't write it.

Me: Note to self, make sure Yuji suffers a lot in one of my upcoming chapters or future stories. one shots or whatever crap.

Shana: You never change do you?

Me: If I did change then I wouldn't be able to make things funny. okay let's make it a day! I hope you all enjoyed reading and if any of you want to join in a make sure my sis updates faster parade feel free to do it in a review! Bye bye!


End file.
